The Evil Within
by Ramen
Summary: WARNING: Shonen-Ai! Hiei x Kurama, Yuusuke Keiko, Kuwabara Yukina. SUMMARY: One being of a dangerous ancient race escapes the prison in which it was born... and it is up to the Reiki Tantei to find and destroy this creature.
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: Greetings and hello to all!

I just had a few things I wanted to say before we get into the fic. First off of course the standard disclaimers apply. I only wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho and I have but pennies in my bank account so it's no good suing me. 

Second I wanted to warn those of delicate stomach that this will be a Yaoi Fanfic! I support Hiei x Kurama all the way! Also the fic will be mostly about my original char to begin with however she will not end up with ANYBODY! I do not support Mary Sues and am thoroughly disgusted with most of the damn ones that keep popping up EVERYWHERE! 

That said on with the fic! 

(Please R&R, it doesn't take much to make an author's day, but please be kind this is my first fanfic!) 

-Ramen  
  
__________________________________________________________________ 

Keiko sighed as the school day finished and she was able to put her books in her backpack. "What a relief." 

"Hey Keiko! Yui, one of Keiko's friends, smiled walking up to Keiko's desk. "Today is the day your exchange student flies in isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Keiko grinned. "I can't wait to meet her! We've been exchanging letters for so long I feel like I already know her!"

Yui laughed, "So you've been saying. When is her plan coming in?"

"Eight. Yuusuke and some of his friends are going with my parents and I to pick her up," Keiko smirked evilly. "I have to make him useful somehow even if it means making him a bagboy."

"God only knows why you put up with him, Keiko." Yui sighed. "So what is the new girl's name anyway?"

"Ho-lly Summers," Keiko spoke the 'l' very slowly to make sure she said it correctly.

"Wow difficult!" Yui whined. "I hope she has a nickname or something else we can call her."

"If you say it slowly it isn't so hard," Keiko picked up her bag and led her friend out of the school. "You can use the practice anyway."

  
***  
  


"Why did I come with you again?" Yuusuke asked for the millionth and one time. 

"Because we may need help with, Holly's bags," Keiko calmly replied.

"It is a nice welcoming gesture for someone who is new to the country, Yuusuke," Kurama spoke up from next to his friend. "I for one am happy to be of help, Keiko."

Keiko smiled. "At least one of you has manners." She looked side long at the other two men having a glaring contest next to her. 

"Just be thankful they stopped insulting each other verbally," Kurama muttered.

"Hey! Is that her plane finally?" Yuusuke asked pointing at a rather large jet just pulling into the terminal they were standing at waiting for the new arrival.

"Sure looks like it!" Keiko beamed with joy. "Hold up the sign Yuusuke!"

"Alright alright!" Yuusuke rolled his eyes. 

Soon a crowd of people were milling about them coming off the plan. Most were speaking rapidly to each other in a language Yuusuke had a hard time keeping up with. Considering the planes origins the language had to be English, what the big deal was about the language Yuusuke didn't know. 

Suddenly a girl with the biggest roundest purplish eyes and long rich dark brown hair was standing in front of Yuusuke with the goofiest look of amusement. "Since you're obviously not Keiko I would assume you are Yuusuke?" Her voice flowed like a bird song in flawless, if accented, Japanese. 

"Uh... Yeah that would be me," Yuusuke stammered.

Keiko glared at her boyfriend a moment before embracing the girl in front of them. "It's so great to finally meet! I feel like we're sisters, already!"

The girl awkwardly returned the display of affection and smiled at Keiko. "Likewise."

  
_____________________________________________________  
  


AN: Awwww yeah we have met my original char. I don't really expect much R&R yet since the plot hasn't even picked up yet. But I'm always open for thoughts, comments, flames, compliments, anything! Just again please try and be kind and give me constructive feedback as this is my first fanfic. 

Next chapter expect some Hiei and Kurama goodness and a look at who this Holly Summers is! 


	2. The Evil Within:: Introductions

AN: Hello again! If you're still here after the first chapter I would assume that you already read the warnings that this is going to be yaoi. But in case you're that oblivious. THIS IS GOING TO BE YAOI!!!! No flameing me because you don't like it. You had plenty chance to leave. So now that that is out of the way, we're on to very light Kurama and Hiei goodness for now. I'm still introducing my OC though so please be patient. Also again note that my OC is simply there for plot development, she is NEVER to be thought of as a Mary Sue no matter what thought patterns one of the guys may have of her because in the end they all end up in the classic pairings (Kurama/Hiei Yuusuke/Keiko Kuwabara/Yukina and Koenma/Botan) because I like those pairings... hopefully you'll understand what I'm doing with her soon enough. 

Also ";blah;" means they are speaking in English. OC is an exchange student remember? 

  
_________________________________________________________  
  


"The girl doesn't seem as excited as Keiko said she would be," Hiei stated stepping up next to Kurama. 

"She's probably tired from the flight, Hiei," Kurama laughed. "It is early morning where she is from right now and my guess is she hasn't slept yet." He then made the mistake of smiling down at Hiei, causing him to stare right into the Fire Demons blood red eyes. He had the sudden sinking feeling of drownding in the depths and wasn't sure how to pull himself out. 

"Oh I'm sorry, Holly!" Keiko was saying pulling the girl right up to Hiei and Kurama. "This is Hiei and Kurama... and behind them is Kuwabara."

Kurama silently thanked Inari when Hiei turned his eyes away to regard the new arrival. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Holly," Kurama greeted once he found his voice again. He really needed to work on his own self-control. If he wasn't careful someone was bound to notice his attraction to Hiei... Worse, HIEI might notice his attraction to him. 

"Yeah, Keiko never told us you were gonna be so pretty," Kuwabara shouted, before thinking obviously. At least he had the decency to blush afterward, Kurama noted.

Holly smiled and bowed slightly to Kuwabara, "Thank you, Kuwabara for the compliment. I must confess though I am rather tired I do hope we're going 'home' soon?"

"Of course you are!" Keiko hurriedly amended. "Where are the rest of you're bags?" 

Holly looked at the one breifcase and back pack she carried and shruged, "This is it." 

"Wow, you pack very light," Keiko laughed nudging Yuusuke so that he'd take the bags. 

"Light?" Yuusuke groaned once he took the breifcase and bag. "What the HELL do you have in here?" 

"Umm... my books, and clothes. What else would I have?" Holly looked confused. "If you don't mind though I prefer to carry my backpack."

"Must be some DAMN heavy books!" Whined Yuusuke handing the girl back her bag.

";Boys are rather useless aren't they?;" Keiko smiled. 

";I wouldn't say useless... Lots of work to train, yes. But they have their uses.;" Holly joked.

";Most of us aren't that bad,;" Kurama grinned. 

Holly stared at him a moment before bursting into laugher. She switched easily back to Japanese, "I wasn't aware any of the rest of you spoke English." 

"I understand more then I can speak," Kurama corrected. 

Hiei rolled his eyes at all the chatter, "I thought we were leav-" A beeping from Yuusuke's pocket cut off the rest of his protesting of staying any longer in this Human public dweling. 

The four Rekei Tantei looked at each other wondering what exactly they should do. Kurama took charge, "Yuusuke you go answer that... cell phone of yours and I'll help Holly and Keiko to the car." 

"Ok," Yuusuke handed the breifcase over and ran off muttering something about finding a 'quieter' place. 

"I'll make sure he doesn't get lost," Kuwabara stammered and followed Yuusuke. 

"Well shall we?" Kurama led the rest of the group to the waiting car and Keiko's parents. 

  
_______________________________________________________________  
  


AN: Ok so that wasn't were I originally wanted to cut off which means that the main part of Kurama and Hiei goodness is still to come. Oh I hope people don't get mad at me... I'm late for work though now but didn't want to leave this story just hanging! Gomen! 

I'll try really hard to post more later tonight!


	3. The Evil Within:: The Night Visitor

And Now a Word from the author: Are ya'all tired of hearing from me yet? Muwahahaha! Ok I wanted to say I'm sorry again for not getting to the Kurama Hiei goodness like I promised but life kinda comes at you and work came too soon yesterday!

Also, I'm going to use lyrics from 'Nightmare' which is one of Kurama's Image songs which coincidently is what inspired this whole fic! The lyrics will show in poem format so it should be pretty easy to separate and understand what's going on... maybe... I hope... Don't be mad at me Keaira! 

The translation I'm using can be found on animelyrics.com Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line and Holly Summers! That's it!

  
________________________________________________________________________  
  


Yuusuke flipped open his Spirit world communicator as soon as he was out of ear shot of the main group. "Yeah Botan?" 

"Yuusuke we got big problems! There's an escapee on the loose and Enma is furious," Botan was speaking rapidly. 

"When isn't the old man furious?" Yuusuke rolled his eyes. 

"This is no joke Yuusuke!" Botan squealed at his lack of respect. 

"What exactly is the problem Botan?" Kuwabara asked over Yuusuke's shoulder. 

"I'm not exactly sure how much I can tell you now," Botan looked anxious. "Can the four of you come to Spirit World first thing in the morning?" 

"Yeah sure whatever," Yuusuke grumbled. "Usual pick up spot?" 

"Thanks Yuusuke you're the best! Botan Out," Botan then disconnected her end of the com. 

"Well there goes our day off," Yuusuke whined, as he walked with his hands behind his head back toward the waiting car, Kuwabara following in silent worry.

  
***  
  


Kurama sat tapping his pencil on his desk. He really should be doing his homework but for some reason he just couldn't shake this feeling of dread. All Yuusuke had said, once he caught up with eveyone back at the van, was that Botan wanted to 'meet up' with them at the park in the morning 'on the way to school.' In other words there was a mission. 

"Koenma still has the both of us on a leash," A dark shadow materialized on the windowsill. 

Kurama's heart tried to leap out of his chest at the sudden sound of Hiei's voice. "We could have had worse punishments," he stated calmly, hoping his racing heart wouldn't give him away. 

"Hn," Hiei grunted. 

"So what are you doing here, Hiei?" Kurama asked innocently. "I need to get back to my homework." 

"You weren't doing your 'homework' anyway," Hiei smirked. "Something is wrong and wanted to know if you felt it too." 

Kurama just had to stare a moment. For Hiei to admit that he was feeling uncomfortable... he had to be feeling VERY uncomfortable. 'Or maybe he really is warming up to me!' He immediately pushed that thought aside. 'Stop daydreaming, youko no baka!' 

Hiei returned the fox's stare with a deathglare of his own. "Have you gone stupid, fox?" 

Kurama shook his head to clear it, "No, sorry. I was just thinking that I was feeling like something bad was about to happen myself." 

Hiei nodded solemnly, "That's what I thought." Then just as suddenly as he had come, he was gone. 

"Hiei!" Kurama called out in vain. He sighed and walked over to the window to look at the night sky. "Why does he always do that?" For a moment he attempted to locate Hiei's retreating form knowing he'd find none. However with his senses on the alert he did hear something odd... a kind of haunting melody... 

  


'Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly   
The sound of distant, cracking thunder.   
Whenever I stand, my steps sway.'   


  


Suddenly the air felt far too thick and Kurama fell to his knees gasping for breath. 'What in the name of the Makai?' Just as these words passed through his mind gusts of wind poured into the room and yet Kurama still couldn't breath. The world was going dark, a figure appeared in the room behind him. She was singing... 

  


Borrowing the words of a warm person   
Borrowing the form of nostalgic days   
Bad dreams step ever closer.   


The figure stepped a little closer and Kurama wanted to look away, the sight of her made his eyes burn but he couldn't make himself look anywhere else. She had very long flowing light purple hair and her eyes glowed silver. Her garments however seemed to be made of a void, the deepest black. Surrounding her were tiny glowing balls that seemed to carry the sound of music among them. In some rational portion of Kurama's mind he was able to discern that those balls were indeed tiny bells. 

  


Nightmare! 

  


A scream ripped itself out of Kurama's throat as half of the bells swirled around him... it burned! Then before he knew what was happening he found himself pinned to the wall opposite his window by these thrice damned bells. 

The woman stepped closer to him once more and he snarled at her for all he was worth. She had stopped singing but the music of the bells still played and she looked at him with a soft expression. "I'm very sorry that I have to do this," her voice was very soft and almost gave the illusion of being a song itself. She held out her hand and another glowing bell pulled itself out of her palm. "These bells are a part of me and do whatever I need them to." The bell in her hand then came toward Kurama menacingly. 

"This may hurt for a little while," was all the warning she gave before the bell buried itself in Kurama's chest. Nothing in his life, Kurama was very sure, had ever hurt this much. Very soon though he was blessedly released. And he was once again on his knees gasping for breath. The air was once again normal and easy to take in. The woman then kneeled in front of him and took his face in both her hands. Her face looked anxious for some reason. 

"What the HELL did you do to me?" Kurama snarled at her once more. He tried to pull out his rose whip but could not summon anything from the seed he kept in his hair. 

"The bell inside you prevents you from harming me," the girl smiled weakly. "I had to make sure it worked..." She looked nervously behind her. "Your friend is coming back and you should be sleeping." Her hand passing over his eyes was the last thing Kurama saw before the world finally went black. 

  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  


AN: Poor Kurama-chan! Gah! I hated having to do that too! 

Please remember to R&R me! I love you Keaira for always doing so! You're a BIG HUGE encourgment to me! Your fics kick ass by the way!


	4. The Evil Within WARNING Side Effects May...

An: (to Erin) Funny thing is actually, I didn't know Keaira until she started reviewing my fic. But you are right our style is sort of similar isn't it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Holly Summers and the plot line. 

  
___________________________________________________________________  
  


The bells hovered around Holly as she crouched on the rooftop of Kurama's house. She smiled sadly and reached her hand out to them. "I really didn't want to do that, you know," she told the glowing mass. 

The bells came together and there was a brief flash of light and before Holly floated a tiny version of herself. "We had to... The Gods are already pursuing us. We don't have time to make allies the proper way." 

"I know... I just hope I chose the right one," Holly sighed. "I suppose it's a good thing he won't remember what happened. It hurt him a lot." Knowing she had hurt someone who was not involved with her problems troubled her. 

"The other demon will be very upset with us," Chibi Holly spoke sadly. "He seems very protective of the redhaired fox." 

"Really?" She shrugged. "Well you're the Empath not me." Then Holly smirked, "I hope then that he can deal with the side effects of the spell I put on Kurama." 

"We have a feeling that everything will be alright with them... for now at least." 

"Good because I need to get back to Keiko's house before the 'me' that is there sucks away all the energy in the neighborhood," Holly stood. As she walked he hummed a little tune and headed straight back to Keiko's without bothering to use the ground. The bells had rejoined her in their normal state and hummed along with her in happy abandonment. 

  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  


Hiei had run back to Kurama's house as soon as he felt the fox's yoki skyrocket. He had never felt Kurama's yoki do anything like that... not even in a battle... it had felt like Kurama's yoki and yet not. "Kurama?" Hiei called as he stepped down through the window. 

Kurama stirred in his sleep before groggily looking up at Hiei with tired eyes. "Something wrong Hiei?" 

Hiei could have cried in relief... if he was inclined to such displays of weakness. "What were you doing to cause your yoki to pour like that?" 

Kurama looked at him confused a moment, "Like what, Hiei? I was just doing my homework and then went to bed." He reached his hand out to Hiei. 

Confused by the gesture Hiei stepped closer to Kurama. "Wha-" 

Before Hiei finished a word Kurama had grabbed him and tackled him to the floor. The fox was giggling merrily and hugging Hiei so tight the fire demon had trouble breathing. "I missed you Hiei!" 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU CRAZY YOUKO!" Hiei growled. He had to do something to keep himself in control. He settled on a deathglare. 

Kurama got up and just stared at Hiei with a pout, "I was just giving you a hug hello!" Then he reattached himself to Hiei's middle. "I missed you so much!" 

"STUPID FOX I WASN'T EVEN GONE AN HOUR TO CHECK ON YUKINA!" 

"It felt like forever!" The fox whined. "Will you stay the night with me?" 

The blood drained out of Hiei's face, "Wha- WHAT?! YOU CRAZY, STUPID YOUKO!" 'Control Hiei, control! He's just trying to get to you! This must be one of his stupid yuoko games... Yes that has to be it.' He tried to dislodge the clinging fox but to no avail. He was just about to resort back to screaming insults when suddenly Kurama's hold loosened and Hiei realized the fox had gone to sleep. Angrily he dragged the sleeping redhead back to his own bed. Then he dashed out the window to get some air. 

That was just far too bizarre. 

  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  


AN: Yes that was fun. Kurama turned into a cuddle monster! This part of the fic was inspired a few months ago by this kid that I babysit every now and then. ^_^;; So ummm yeah. 

The term 'yoki' I think means 'demon energy'. Which is not to be confused with 'youki', which is 'demon'. If I got this wrong please let me know!


	5. The Evil Within:: Escalation

AN: Wow! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I know I left it in a really bad evil place last time but I do try and seperate humor and angst and since we're going to get into the angst really soon I wanted to give everyone something light. Bad author! ~smacks her own hand~ Also if you hadn't noticed I tend to write everything in Third Person Limited... if this is annoying let me know and I'll _try_ to change it.

Disclaimer: Wish I owned them all but I don't... Holly Summers is mine as is the story. Thanks for not sueing!

  
_______________________________________________________  
  


"Yuusuke!" Was all the warning that the green-clad kid had before he was pounced on by a giggling Kurama. "Am I late?" the fox asked from his perch sitting on top of Yuusuke's chest. 

"N-No," Yuusuke managed to get out. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kurama?" 

"Nothing is wrong, Yuusuke!" Kurama gave Yuusuke another hug before getting up to give Kuwabara a hug and then pounce once again on Hiei. "Everything is just perfect!" 

The three others just looked at each other with a searching expression before writting off the fox's unusual behavior as yet another game he was playing. 

"Glad you all made it!" Botan said as she appeared above them on her oar. "Just in ti-" Just then Kurama tackled the new found playmate. "Uh... Hi Kurama it's great to see you too." 

"Hiya Botan!" Kurama smiled sunnily at her. "What going on?" 

"Very bad things," the ditzy grim reaper informed him. "I have to get you all to Spirit World and fast!" If she had taken note of Kurama's odd behaviour she sure didn't act like it.

  
***  
  


Koenma was looking at his screen with dismay. Even with Hiei and Kurama's powers this was going to be a very close call. Worst of all they weren't sure what the Sirine's intentions were, but his father had insisted that they not only catch this Sirine but execute her on the spot. Koenma groaned, "He's not even going to let her go to trial!" 

"So what's the scoop?" Yuusuke asked as he burst into Koenma's office. 

"Be careful how lightly you treat this Yuusuke," Koenma's eye twitched at the disrespect he always received from his top agent. "There is a Sirine on the loose... unfortunatly we don't know anything about h-" Koenma stopped as he realized Kurama at some point had picked him up and was hugging him. Koenma raised an eyebrow at this. 

"I can't believe you are making so much fuss over a sirin. You could send Botan after one of those," Hiei watched the attention Kurama was giving everybody with a VERY dark expression. 

Thankfully Botan had taken Koenma out of Kurama's grasp and placed herself purposfully between the crazy fox and HER man... infant... love. In a pout Kurama desided to reattach himself to Hiei, seeing how he was the only one that seemed to not mind. 

"I didn't say 'Sirin', Hiei. I said 'Sirine'," Koenma sighed. "None of you have probably ever heard of their exsistence because they were banned to a remote plan of existance." 

"Banned? Why?" Kuwabara asked. 

Koenma thought a moment before picking up his remote and turning the screen back on. "I'll explain what we know of Sirines and then why they were banished. A Sirine does not carry Yoki or Reiki in their own bodies. However they do control tiny bells that are made of the Sirine's own body and these bells in turn use whatever power they can find in the area." 

"So they use can use the power of ther enemy against them," Hiei concluded. 

"Yes but it gets worse," Koenma nodded. "The Sirine and her bells control the energy around them through music... and just like a Sirin can take over the mind or their enemy through the song as well. However unlike a Sirin, the Sirines have complete control of mind, body and soul, and as far as we know there is no cure... that being becomes a slave to the Sirine for the rest of it's life. And that is only ONE of their powers. The rest are unknown to us." He then changed the monitor to a picture of a Sirine. 

"Wow, she's pretty!" Kuwabara said before realizing it. 

Hiei almost jumped out of his skin when Kurama let out a low growl that no one else seemed to hear. 

"We have not be able to get a picture of the Sirine that is loose but this is what they look like. The all have light purple hair and silver eyes. The problem is both of those can be masked... you'll just have to find her by her bells. Remember a Sirine cannot be seperated from her bells so they will be close to her," Koenma finished his lecture. 

"That doesn't explain why they were banished," Kuwabara piped up. 

Koenma sighed again, "I don't have the whole story because it happened before even I was born." 

"Whao what a second," Yuusuke interupted. "That was one hell of a long time ago." 

Koenma glared at Yuusuke, "Yes. All I know is that one of them tried and nearly succeeded in overthowing the Gods because she wanted some sort of 'revenge' against one of them. Because of that it was decided that they were far too dangerous to let them live in the Makai... or even the Makai Underworld. So one of the Gods created a new plan of exsistance and closed it off from the rest of the Three Worlds. The simple fact that this one managed to get out of there proves just how powerful she is." 

"This is going to seriously suck," Yuusuke muttered. 

  
_________________________________________________________________  
  


AN: Oh I'm so evil! I have to cut it off here though! AHHH! I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me peoples! I'll have the next chapter up soon I promise!


	6. The Evil Within:: Living in the Dark

AN: Wow thanks for that really detailed review Kewla! Most of your questions about the story will be answered shortly... most of them I hope. The one I thought I had already answered sorta kinda but not really, was that Holly wanted to make an 'ally' of sorts out of one of the demons she had just met and since Hiei was running all over the place Kurama was easier to catch. She didn't strip him of his power but she has tapped them so that he cannot use them against her. Yes, she is the escaped Sirine. That I wasn't trying to hide from the reader, even if I haven't come out and said it yet. And as to why she has escaped... that's my little secret... ^_^;; sorry! 

If you've read this far that must mean you like me a little, please tell me what I'm doing ok or not so ok! (see author beg! see author get reviews! see author write more chapters!) 

Disclaimer: Me=loser who owns nothing 

  
___________________________________________________________  
  


"I know in the United States of America you go to you're different classes," Keiko was saying as they walked into the school building. "But here the teachers move to classes. Understand?" 

Holly nodded happily and opened her mouth to reply when a gash spontaneously opened across palm of her right hand and she yelped in shock. 'Shit!' Her mind raced with the sudden knowledge that Kurama must has left this world for one of the others. 'Oh by the Lady this hurts!' 

"What happened to you're hand!" Keiko screamed as she rushed to bandage the wound with the scarf of her uniform. "What did you catch it on?" 

"I uh... don't know," Holly lied. 'Stupid youko, where did he go? He couldn't have gone to the Makai, could he?' "Thanks for the scarf, Keiko. I think I'll um... go to the restroom and wash this up." 

"Sure, I'll show you the way," Keiko gently pulled the other girl in the direction of the bathroom. "Come on." 

Once they were there Holly clenched her bag nervously. 'I need Keiko to leave for a second... what to do?' 

"Come over here to the sink," Keiko instructed. 

Holly did so, taking the now bloody scarf off and placing her hand under the warm water. It stung at first but then started to feel better. 

Keiko frowned, "That's deeper then I thought, Holly. We should take you to the nurse." 

Inspiration struck, "Can you bring the nurse here?" 

"We'll have to take you to the nurse's office," Keiko tried to explain. 

"But my hand really hurts if I take it back out of the water!" Holly did her best pout. 

Keiko chewed on her bottom lip a moment before nodding. "Don't go anywhere I'll be right back!" 

Once the girl was gone Holly sighed and took her hand out of the water and winced. It really did hurt to take her hand back out. "Oh I wish I could just kick that stupid fox's ass!" She said as she knelt down and opened her bag. 

"We need him too much," came the soft playful giggle of the bells. 

Holly sighed regretfully, "True." She began to hum a soft tune and the bells dutifully sang back to her. Keeping up the tune Holly picked one of the bells out of the mass and held it in her uninjured hand. The bell grew and streched, changing it's color from silver to yellow. Within the blink of an eye Holly held a new clean scarf. 

She stopped the tune and looked over her handiwork. This would do just nicely, she didn't want to get the other girl in trouble for not following the dress code. 

She winced again, putting her hand back under the water sounded like a really good idea again. 

  
***  
  


When Keiko had come back Holly handed her the 'extra' scarf. The other girl's eyes lit up and she gave Holly a hug in thanks. The nurse had then sent Keiko to classes and Holly was to spend at least a few hours in the nurse's office. 

Holly sighed at the quiet of the room. It reminded her too much... too much of home. The feeling of dread quickly vanished when she turned to look around her and found a huge window that over looked a huge field, right behind her. "How pretty..." Holly breathed just as the nurse walked in. 

"It's just a field, kiddo," the elderly woman laughed. "Don't tell me they don't have fields of grass where you come from." 

"We don't actually," Holly replied before remembering that she was impersonating a human girl from 'America'. "I uh... lived in a really big city without much room for fields." 

The nurse shook her head, "So I see." She ended the conversation as she picked up Holly's hand and began to rebandage the wound in proper gauze. 

While she did that Holly found herself staring back out the window. 'Grandmother always told me stories about the light. Nothing she ever said could have compared to the sheer beauty of daylight. I lived in the dark for far too long... and I'm NOT going back. To HELL with what the Gods think.' 

  
_________________________________________________________________  
  


AN: I was planning on this chapter to be a little longer. But I did a ton of editing to it cause it is kinda slow. But it's important for everyone to sorta understand Holly a little better. 

Please R&R!


	7. The Evil Within:: Bored Out of Our Skull...

AN: Gah! I know this took ma awhile to start typing... well compared to before. I'm sorry! Work has been really evil and my family hasn't been much better... bah! Thanks for the continued interest I'm getting, thank you thank you thank you! I love all the peoples that have sent me reviews ~hugs~ 

Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I write FANfics of it? 

  
______________________________________________________________  
  


"We have nothing! Not one sticking lead ANYWHERE!" Yuusuke complained. "What does Koenma expect us to do?" 

"I'm so bored with sitting here 'looking over the city' that I can't hardly concentrate!" Kuwabara joined the whine fest. 

"I for one agree it's not helping us much by standing here," Kurama agreed from his placed latched onto Yuusuke's arm. "We should go somewhere that a person with odd colored hair and eyes wouldn't be noticed." 

"The arcade!" Yuusuke beamed. "There's lots of teenagers at the arcade! That one more with funky hair wouldn't be so odd." 

Kuwabara seemed to like the idea, "Yeah yeah the arcade! Teenagers and stuff..." 

Kurama looked back at Hiei with wide eyes, silently asking his opinion. 

Hiei nearly snarled at the fox, he did NOT like Kurama latched on to anybody else's arm but his... Damned if he was going to let anyone else know it though. "If it will shut these fools up, I don't care." 

"Alright! The school is on the way there, we should ask Keiko and Holly if they want to come," Yuusuke thought out loud. 

"Is that such a good idea? Bringing a girl who has no idea about the Spirit World with us to investigate something?" Kurama asked. 

"Don't worry about it! Hiei will be using his Jagan ANYWAY to make sure nothing weird about us is noticed. It won't hurt Holly or anything," Yuusuke looked back over his own shoulder. "Right Hiei?" 

"Hn," was the confirmed growl. 

  
***  
  


"I don't know if we can," Keiko looked sidelong at Holly. "We kind of had a long day." 

"I'm fine, Keiko," Holly smiled. "The arcade sounds like fun." 

"You sure?" Keiko's eyes had a look of hope; the bells were speaking silently to Holly telling her that Keiko really wanted to go but was concerned about her friend. 

"Yep," Holly confirmed holding up her bandaged hand. "It doesn't even hurt anymore." 'In fact it healed completely over an hour ago... not that I'll let any of you know that.' 

Keiko glowed with joy, "Alright arcade it is! First Holly and I need to drop off our bags at home." 

Holly felt the blood drain from her face, "I prefer to keep my bag with me. If it's all the same." 

"Well I guess," Keiko looked confused. 

"Keiko said you had to work today, Yuusuke," Holly tried to change the subject. 

"Taking a break," Yuusuke grinned slyly. 

'I wonder what it is that he does,' Holly mused. 'I doubt he even knows that two of his co-workers are demons... very strong demons at that.' 

The group walked to the arcade talking away about nothing in particular. Holly noted that Kurama kept attaching himself to either Hiei or Yuusuke. 'That's odd,' she thought. 'He should only be attaching himself to Hiei... Kuwabara maybe if he was going to hug any of the humans. But Kuwabara's spirit energy is nothing compared to Hiei's yoki.' She eyed Yuusuke wearily. 'There is more to that kid then meets the eye, apparently.' 

  
_________________________________________________________________  
  


AN: Another evil spot to leave it. ~winces~ I'm once again sorry! But it just seemed like a good place to stop because the next piece is going to be pretty long. I will be sure to get it up no later then tomorrow! 

Please remember to R&R it helps me write faster!


	8. The Evil Within:: Bitter Fates

AN: Hi all! Just a few comments from yours truly. I did say I was sorry Erin! ~hiding~ please don't hurt me. And ummmm... oh yeah Dream Fox thanks a bunch for the review I will need to reread my own work to make sure I haven't given everything away which I wasn't aware I had done. Other then that we are going to the arcade to cause mass havoc and chaos! 

Disclaimer: Holly Summers mine, story mine, Yu Yu Hakusho and its lovely chars not mine, all the Games I mention in this chap also not mine. Simple, ne?

  
_____________________________________________________________  
  


Holly looked around her with wide eyes. This Japanese arcade was much bigger and had a lot more games then the one in America had. The lights flashed around her and she found it hard to see. 

"Kuwabara and I are going to be over there with the racing games!" Yuusuke yelled slightly to be heard over the noise. 

Holly nodded and took a look around again. She had wanted to play a fighter games with one of the boys but shrugged it off and pulled Keiko along with her to look at what other types of games there were. Almost instantly her ears were assaulted by music. 

"You play Para Para Paradise, Holly?" Keiko asked in excitement. When Holly's only reaction was a confused look, Keiko added, "I love that game wanna see me play it?" 

"Sure," Holly said as she watched in some kids on a game called Dance Dance Revolution with fascination. 

Keiko squealed in delight, "It's over here, come on!" Keiko pulled the other girl away toward another side of the arcade. 

  
***  
  


"So..." Kurama asked the fire demon as the ward on his forehead began to glow. 

"I'm working on it, kitsune no baka," Hiei muttered. 

Kurama sighed and went back to watching as many of the kids as he could. He spotted Keiko and Holly at the Para Para machine and smiled at the two girls. They really did get along well together. Holly seemed very lonely most of the time and Keiko, being the outgoing person she was, comforted her. Holly also gave Keiko some one to really talk to. 

Holly was smiling and tapping her foot to the music and if he was closer Kurama was sure he'd hear her humming as well. Something off to the side of them caught his eye in that moment. Holly's backpack... something in it seemed to be moving... 

"There's a really strange energy coming from that direction," Hiei pointed toward the girls. When he opened his eyes he must have noticed the bag as well. "It seems she was right in front of us... I'll get Yuusuke, you make sure she doesn't leave." Hiei was gone in the blink of an eye. 

  
***  
  


Holly watched Keiko dance to these rather catchy tunes. "You see, Holly? The arrows tell you were to put your hands." 

"That seems pretty easy to follow," she nodded. Holly smiled and found herself humming the tune along with the machine. 'These songs really are catchy,' she smiled to herself. 

"Keiko it's time to go..." Yuusuke walked up behind Holly. 

Holly turned to look at the boy, puzzled, "We just got here." 

"Yeah, It's Holly's turn to play!" Keiko whined. 

"And I said it's time to go... I need to... talk to you, Holly," Yuusuke's temper was obviously flared. 

Holly had no idea what the boy's problem was until she went to pick up her bag to leave and noticed the bells were moving. 'Oh by the Lady I hadn't even been paying attention!' She picked up the bag and faced the group of boys standing in front of her. "Isn't it something we can discuss here?" She tried stalling for time to come up with a half decent plan. She also needed to know what Yuusuke knew about her... or what he didn't. 

"I'm afraid not," Hiei stated coldly. 

Keiko was getting more and more furious by the second, "Now just wait a second you over grown apes! Holly is not someone you can boss around like this!" 

"It's ok Keiko," Holly said putting her hand up to hush the poor confused human girl. 

"Keiko get away from her, she's dangerous," Yuusuke commanded. 

"You call me dangerous? How would you know if I am or not?" Holly snapped. 

"We've heard enough about you, Sirine," Yuusuke held up a tiny circular object. "You should have come up with some sort of disguise of those bells of yours." 

Holly cursed silently, so they about her race... which meant... ";Spirit Detectives... Shit. I should have known! Damn it Damn it Damn it! When you're fighting the Gods and Fates, of course I'd be end up right with Spirit Detectives!;" 

Yuusuke looked back at Kurama, "What did she say?" 

"She knows who we are now," Kurama stated. 

"Good, now lets take this outside so we don't upset any of the fragile minds in here," Yuusuke pointed to the door. 

"I'm afraid you have some troubles, detective," Holly growled. "You see I won't go back to The Void and I sure as all HELL am not ready to die yet." 

"I'd say you have a problem." 

"Really?" Holly's eyes flashed back into silver and her hair began to bleed back into it's natural purple. Faster then lightening Holly and Keiko both were surrounded by bells. "I'd take a step back if I were you..." As she said that the scarf around Keiko's neck took on a life of it's own and began to strangle the girl. 'I really don't want to hurt her... damn it! I hope he buys the bluff...' 

"How dare you!" Yuusuke's aura suddenly erupted and Holly gawked in surprise. "Let her go you... bitch!" 

'Oh yep... That was a mistake, that would explain why Kurama was so attached to Yuusuke at this point. I didn't want to use that trump so early but I really need to get away from this group. I can't hurt them, yet if I don't I'll lose. Shit!' "Nightmare!" She called out. 

Kurama made a howling noise and grabbed his heart. 

"Kurama... You are mine!" Holly stated as the bells began to hum the music to the binding spell. 

"What do you wish of me?" He asked calmly. 

"Take care of the Spirit Detectives," She said as she began to back out of the arcade. 

Hiei was the first to react, "Kurama!" He turned back to Holly and in the blink of an eye he drew his katana and charged. Just as suddenly the katana was caught by a rose whip. Hiei just stood in one place, seemingly unable to move. 

"You will not hurt Her!" Kurama screamed. 

In the momentary distraction Holly and Keiko disappeared. 

"Kurama listen to me," Yuusuke begged. "You-" 

"He's being controlled completely Urameshi," Kuwabara told his friend. 

"No I can't fight, him," Yuusuke sighed in defeat. "We can't fight one of our own..." 

"SHE told me to take care of you... so die!" Kurama whipped out at the group. 

This seemed to snap the fire demon out of his trance. He easily dodged the attack and ended up next to Yuusuke. "You distract him... I have to knock him out." 

"We can't do that to Kurama!" 

"We have no choice. He would never forgive himself if he killed us," Hiei closed his eyes in a silent prayer to any God that might be listening, not that he believed they'd help but he had nothing else to go on. 

The next attack came and the two split in opposite directions. Kurama adjusted his attack to follow Yuusuke, thankfully giving Hiei enough time to get behind the fox and knock him out. 

Yuusuke slumped down a nearby wall and took out his communicator, "We are going to need a serious clean up crew Botan. We're at the arcade, come as fast as you can." 

The crowd of people milling about all stood back as if there was some invisible line they couldn't cross. A million questions floated behind their panicked eyes. 

"I told you this was going to suck," Yuusuke told Kuwabara who had joined him on the floor. 

"So you did," the carrot-top nodded. 

They both watched as Hiei looked over his friend carefully. Anxiety was written all over the normally expressionless face. 

"I don't understand the Shrimp sometimes," Kuwabara muttered. 

"Kurama is the only person he ever trusted... and now he's being controlled by a spell there is no cure for..." Yuusuke leaned back his head staring at the ceiling. "What more do you need to understand?" 

"It just seems that there's more to it." 

  
_________________________________________________________________  
  


AN: I hope that made sense to everyone... I just can't do fight scenes to save my life! I also want to apologize because this does seem rather fast at least to me... but there's a reason for it and... yeah... 

Please R&R!


	9. The Evil Within:: Warming

AN: Ok ok people I know everyone is like... why are we focusing on that Holly chick? Get back to the Main Chars! And you are right and I fully support this statement! I just needed to write the last few pieces to make sure Holly's character was understood and her little friendship with Keiko was agreed upon. Now we can get back to the fun stuff! Hiei Kurama goodness!... ~waves hands~ and the other two are there too. Thank you guys for bearing through that part with me and still sticking around. I may in the future switch the last chap with this chap and see if that works better for the audience enjoyment. 

Enough of my jabbering. Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

  
___________________________________________________________  
  


Kuwabara, Yuusuke and Hiei were sitting around Genkai's table with tea in front of them that had yet to be touched for the past hour. None had said a word in that time either. 

"Man, I hate waiting!" Yuusuke slammed his fist on the table hard enough to shake the earthenware but not enough to break the wood surface. "Keiko is still in the clutches of that creature!" 

"I'm not leaving without Kurama..." Hiei deadpanned. This caused both Yuusuke and Kuwabara to exchange a look. "Holly's powers are strong. We leave without Kurama and we may as well hand her our minds as free gifts." 

Yuusuke opened his mouth to protest when he realized the excuse was just a cover for Hiei to hide a deeper feeling. He then decided against the idea of disputing the claim and leaving the demon in peace for now and closed his mouth. 

Kuwabara had other ideas, "Listen, Shrimp, we can't just sit here and do nothing!" 

This only earned him the strongest deathglare to ever manifest itself on Hiei's face, which is saying something. "So go and die for all I care," with that Hiei left in a displacement of air. 

Yuusuke bashed Kuwabara over the head as soon as Hiei was gone. "Look he's having a hard enough time with not being able to do anything! For once leave him alone, you big dumb oaf!" 

"What else am I supposed to do?" 

"I don't know, Kuwabara," Yuusuke groaned. "But you had best be prepared for this fight... have you even thought about us fighting a woman?" 

Kuwabara nodded, "A bunch actually. But... there's something off about the whole thing... I can't place what it is but back at the arcade it wasn't like we were fighting a woman..." 

"Whatever that means," Yuusuke rolled his eyes. "Just stay out of Hiei's way for now, got it?" 

"Yeah I got it!" 

  
***  
  


Hiei wasn't sure where he was going just that he didn't want to be in the same room as the blubbering idiot. When he ended up in front of Kurama's door he jumped in shock. 

Well, maybe he should check on the fox and find out if there was any progress. He slowly opened the door and peeped in. At first all he saw was the fox laying rather peacefully on a cot, looking for all the world like he was asleep without a care. Hiei's breath caught at how angelic Kurama looked. It just wasn't right for any demon to look that beautiful... yet there he was. 

The cot was lying lengthwise under the window of the room with one of the longer sides against the wall the other three sides open to the room. Yukina was sitting at the head of the cot next to Genki while Botan was sitting with her back to the door, opposite the window. 

"Come on in, Hiei," Yukina smiled. The smile was thin, which seemed so out of place on his sister's face. "He had awakened a short while ago and we finally got him to sleep again." 

"But we don't know what else we can do for him," Botan finished when Yukina seemed to run out of words. 

"I see," Hiei said slipping his emotionless mask over his features. 

Genkai stood just then, "The girls and I need a break. Watch him for us?" 

Hiei barely had time to nod before the girls were gone. He could certainly use the time with Kurama. 

Walking over to the side of the cot he sat on the ground next to the sleeping fox. "Why you, Kurama? Why not me?" 

"It's better this way, you know," Kurama murmured as he groggily opened his eyes. Seeing the brief flash of surprise in the fire demons eyes, Kurama smiled weakly. "Forget I was such a light sleeper?" 

"Hn," was all the comment Hiei made. "I fail to see how this is better then the otherway around." 

Kurama looked up and regarded Hiei for a silent moment. "I know a weak spot in Holly's powers..." 

"And...?" Hiei asked when Kurama did not elaborate. 

Kurama's weak smile broke into a full smirk, "I want three things before I tell you. First you have to promise me you won't kill Her. Second I want you close enough that I can touch you while I'm asleep tonight and Third... I'm coming with you to fight her." 

"No, maybe, no. In that order, Fox," Hiei growled. "You have to be insane to think I can allow any of that!" 

"Please Hiei! There's a logical reason to all of it!" Kurama pleaded. "You can't kill her because it's not her fault! She's a friend, Hiei." 

"I'm waiting for you to explain the rest." 

"The second is because... well I- I just don't feel right without someone around, right now. Genkai said that I subconsciously need the reassurance of power around me since mine is tapped. And... and I just am more comfortable asking you to stay with me rather then Yuusuke," Kurama blushed slightly. 

Hiei could feel his own cheeks attempt to blush but he quickly squashed the feeling before it got out of hand. "Third?" He tested his voice and found it passable, not betraying how much his heart was pounding at the thought of being allowed to hold a sleeping Kurama. 

"I am the weak spot," he answered simply. 

Hiei's eyes widened, "I see. I think I need to hear this in detail... much detail. I propose a compromise. I'll sit here at the head of the bed all night and _IF_ I think this plan of yours is workable I will promise to let you come but I cannot promise not to kill her." 

Kurama hesitated a moment before nodding, "That's the best I'm going to get, I suppose. Alright it's a deal." Slowly Kurama got up to allow Hiei access to the spot on the bed he had asked for. Once Hiei sat down with his back against the wall and his legs out in front of him. 

Kurama then lay back down with his back to Hiei and the wall, placing his head on Hiei's thigh. "This ok?" He sounded innocent but Hiei had a feeling he knew better. 

Stupid fox tricks... 'and here I was thinking I'd avoid trying to get too close to him this way.' "It's fine," he ground through clenched teeth. 

  
___________________________________________________________  
  


AN: Oh! Poor Hiei! Sorry if it was a little Ooc... I'm not sure if it was or not, but I have a tendency to want to snuggle Hiei-chan myself and so ummmm... yeah. 

Please R&R! Flames not overly welcome but constructive criticism is! (Thank You to everyone who has already done this for me). 


	10. The Evil Within:: Heart to Heart

AN: I just realized that I am an idiot... I need to beg forgiveness from Rin the Kitsune... I kept replying to her as Erin not Rin... am I a dork or what? Hello earth to Noodle-Head! -_-;; So if she forgives me then we can all be happy again... Oh and Keaira, believe me I appreciate your reviews more then you can possibly appreciate my fast updates... All of you mean so much to me! Thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me. Holly Summers does, and so does the race of Sirine and The Void that they live in... so if you for whatever reason want to use them, humor me and ask. Email Ramen_chan@hotmail.com easy, ne?

  
_______________________________________________________________  
  


Holly sighed as she put Keiko down on the hard floor of the abandoned warehouse she had managed to locate. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked anxiously, examining Keiko's neck. 

Keiko just sat staring at her wide-eyed, apparently unable to speak. 

This only served to make Holly more nervous. "I damaged your vocal cords!" She began to panic. 

"No," Keiko spoke up but then went immediately silent again. 

Holly bit her bottom lip in concentration and absently brushed her hand through her hair. "Look I can explain why I'm a criminal..." 

"That would be nice," Keiko agreed. 

Holly gave her a weak smile and sat down next to the other girl. "It's a very long story... but since your boyfriend is a Spirit Detective I assume you already know the basics of the Reiki?" 

Keiko nodded, "Basics yes." 

"That'll make this much easier. Just after the creation of the Human World there was a... disagreement between the Race of Sirine and the Race of Gods. I'm not entirely sure what it was about since it was before I was born. But in the end the disagreement broke into war and ultimately into the Race of Sirines banned into an alternate plane of existence," Holly paused to make sure Keiko had kept up. When the human girl nodded she continued. "If you ever visit the 'Void', as we call it, you'll understand that the Gods created it to allow us to live, but only barely so. There is no light, barely any water to speak of, no plant or animal life, and the air is stagnant and stale. The only reason the Sirine can survive at all is because we can live on our music if need be..." Holly's face was growing darker by the moment. 

"And you were born into this 'Void'?" Keiko asked quietly. 

Holly nodded, "Yes. I had to leave it... I HAD to Keiko, even though it meant I was a criminal escaping their prison... I already lived through four thousand years of nothing, I couldn't take it anymore." 

Keiko's eyes widened suddenly, "You're older then Kurama!" 

Holly snickered, "Yeah I suppose if you count strictly based on time... but Kurama has seen not only the human world but the Makai and Reiki as well... all I know I've learned from books or old songs my grandmother remembered." 

"What about your parents?" Keiko asked curious to know. 

"I killed them," Holly deadpanned. "I was fifty when my powers broke out, normally a Sirine's power don't come out until one is at least a thousand... I was attacked in the street because I had gone walking alone, and in my panic I summoned my bells to kill anything that came near me... including my parents who both came rushing for me when they learned where I was and tried to help." The bells had all gathered around Holly's arm and she now held them out for Keiko to look at them. 

"At least you had your grandmother," Keiko tried to cheer the Sirine up. 

"Yeah... She was a real blessing and a half," Holly growled making it rather obvious she thought nothing of the sort but did not continue. 

Keiko noticing the 'touchy' area they had come to decided to change the subject, "So how is it that you came here?" 

"Well when I broke out of the Void the closest world to it was the human world, so I came here," Holly seemed almost instantly better for not having to confront her inner demons. "I was very battered and bruised wasn't able to choose really where I... 'landed'. I wound up in a small town outside of New Orleans, in the USA, as you already know. There some kind lady found me and took me to a nearby hospital where the doctors determined I had amnesia since I didn't know where I was and all I could tell them was my name." 

"Holly Summers is not your real name is it?" 

"No," She agreed. "But it's impossible for you to pronounce so it doesn't matter. I chose Holly Summers because it represents the opposite seasons. Holly for the plant that still manages to grow in the winter much like I still grew in the Void and Summers of course in honor of the beautiful sun!" 

"You thought about it a lot didn't you?" Keiko smiled. 

"Yes," Holly smiled. "I did actually. So anyway, they then sent me to some schools where they discovered that I knew multiple languages and it was decided I should travel to other countries and learn to be an interpreter." 

"Makes sense," Keiko nodded. "Then why me? Did you know about Yuusuke?" 

"I never would have come here if I had," Holly moaned. "I was trying to get rid of one Spirit Detective I knew was following me... last thing I needed was to fall right in their laps! But I suppose it's no use when you're fighting the Gods and Fates... they tend to get their way. I'd rather die then go back to the Void." 

"You shouldn't say that," Keiko looked bitten. "Look the guys will help you... they'll understand really! All we need to do is talk." 

"Enma has an order out for my immediate execution if I am caught Keiko. There is no time for talking." 

"Then we'll just have to make them listen," Keiko retorted. 

Holly burst into laughter, "Thank You, Keiko. I suppose I should go check on a few things... and maybe try and locate some food." She got up to leave and then hesitated a moment. "I know I can trust you because you are my friend Keiko... but..." She faltered. 

"It's ok," Keiko nodded. 

"No it's not," Holly sighed. "I can't tie you up or anything so... ummm... here." Holly held her palm once again face up and the bells gathered there and with a flash of light Chibi Holly was there. "This little guy will do." 

Keiko stared at the Chibi Holly a moment before deciding to faint. 

Holly shared a look with her tiny mirror image. "That was what I was trying to avoid! Ah well keep an eye on her..." 

  
________________________________________________________________  
  


AN: Ah the need of sleep prevents me from continuing today... will need to save the next piece for later then... we will be going back to Hiei, Kurama and the other less sexy but still ok peoples ^_^ next on The Evil Within! 

R&R is very much loved!


	11. The Evil Within:: It's so PINK!

AN: Wow, ummm... I think I've just gotten a huge compliment from Eri-san, glad you like this so much to review again for me! Also I wanted to pat DarkFlame136 on the back because they totally got the Kurama hugging people thing... they hit it right on the button! But I wanted to do something with the mis-knowledge... ^_^ you'll see what I mean soon. 

I think it was Baka Gothic Kitsune that asked if the Sirin should have been spelled Siren... and yes you are right! I made a huge mistake! I was confusing myself though with the spelling for Sirine... ^_^;; author is an idiot. 

Disclaimer: Holly and the race of Sirine are mine. Everything else is owned by others who made profit off their idea... which again is not me.

  
________________________________________________________________________  
  


Hiei woke slowly to something nearby muttering his name. 'What does the fox want now?' He rubbed his eyes and looked down in the dark room at the fox. It was dark and he could make out Kurama's shape and by the breathing patterns the kitsune was still sleeping. 'I must be hearing things,' Hiei closed his eyes to go back to sleep only to have them spring back open in shock when he felt one of Kurama's hands caress his inner thigh. 

The fire demon opened his mouth to protest when the caress was repeated and his protest died on the edge of his tongue. And to add to his shock and arousal Kurama really was muttering his name in his sleep. 'Control yourself, Hiei! Shimata! What the HELL happened to control?!' 

A desperate course of action was needed, Hiei reached for Kurama's arm in order to move the hand away. However he once again forgot just how light of a sleeper Kurama really was and before he touched Kurama, the fox was awake and very alert. 

It took Kurama a moment to realize what was going on but seconds later he was on the other side of the bed with his knees draw up to his chest. "I'm sorry Hiei!" Kurama breathed huskily. 

"Hn. I was wondering when you were going to come to your senses!" Hiei bite out. Though he knew it was more out of frustration then actual anger. With the lack of light Hiei wasn't sure if Kurama was blushing or not but his mind's eye gave him a really good picture of the fox blushing, and panting... 'Control! K'So!' 

"Hiei... I-" Kurama tried to speak but Hiei had just about enough and decided it was time to leave. He got up quickly however as he was getting off the bed Kurama shot forward suddenly. "No please Hiei don't! Don't go!" Kurama was nearly in tears from the sound of it, which didn't make sense to Hiei. He couldn't confirm that now however because of the how Kurama was holding him around the middle once again and his back was to the kitsune. 

There was something else strange about the situation he found himself in. "Kurama when the HELL did you get to be that fast?" 

"Wha?" Kurama sounded confused. "What do you mean?" 

"You just caught _ME_," Hiei ground out. 

Kurama's arms immediately removed themselves. "I'm sorry! Inari, I'm so so sorry Hiei. Just please don't leave!" 

Hiei turned back to regard the youko in the semi-darkness, his voice wasn't just husky it sounded a little deeper... What was going on? 

Deciding a light might be the wisest thing to obtain first Hiei went to turn it on. When he did so however he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Kurama what happened?! Look at your hair!" 

"My hair?" Kurama reached for a lock and looked at it. "Holy..." He toned in shock. "My hair! Why is my hair PINK and WHITE?! It looks like some freaky candy coloring!" 

"Your ears are pointy too!" Hiei grabbed another strand for the kitsune's examination. "And your eyes are strange looking, fox. They're kind of glowing light green." 

"Shimata!" Kurama dashed for the nearest bathroom, which was down the hall and yet was still reached in seconds. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Was heard throughout the temple. 

  
***  
  


"Kurama?" Botan continued knocking on the door of the bathroom. "Come out Kurama, we can't help you if you only stay in there!" 

"I'm not leaving!" Kurama's voice still sounded far too deep even through the door. 

"I seem to have made an error," Genkai said sipping from her teacup calmly. "His need to touch people while under this spell must have something to do with borrowing their energy." 

"So he's been stealing our power all day?" Yuusuke groaned. 

"Well yes and no. If he was stealing it you would have noticed the drain in your ki, Yuusuke," Genkai explained. "Ki is constantly flowing in and out of your body and a lot of it is wasted because your body can make more then it can use and store. Kurama's body seems to have been taking that extra energy... not only to power the spell that the Sirine has him under but also storing some of it to possibly be used later. Since Kurama's human body can't handle as much Youki as he's been getting from Hiei, it's switching to the Youko form... only very slowly." 

"So why all of a sudden do we see a change now?" Kuwabara needed to know. 

"Hiei and Kurama were both sleeping... even less of your energy is used when you sleep and the body actually produces more energy then, as well, to flush the old energy out and replace it," Botan took over the explanation. 

"Kurama please open the door," Yukina asked quietly at the door again without knocking. "Please let us try and help you. We're all friends." 

"No!" 

Hiei, who had been standing in a corner the whole time, began to lose his patience... not that he had much to begin with. "Kurama, you have had long enough to sulk. I've already seen what you look like and the others already know the gist of it so what does it matter? I'm getting very angry with you..." 

The others fell silent, as it seemed that when Hiei said 'angry' it was indeed a very heavy threat. Moments later a sulking Kurama opened the door to the bathroom. "Alright..." 

"Better, fox," Hiei growled. 

Botan and Yukina both immediately began making a fuss over the youko, in their own fashions. Botan with lots of high volumed verbal muttering and waving about of her arms; and Yukina with very low murmurs of despair and tiny worried looks. 

Yuusuke and Kuwabara both nearly chocked on their own tongues as they fought not to laugh. But Kurama's hair was PINK! He looked like Chibi Usa [1] with bleached highlights! Their amusement was short lived though when Hiei turned a _VERY_ serious deathglare on them. 

"We better go... back to bed!" Yuusuke got up and streched. "You know we're going off to find that Sirine chick in the morning." 

"Drrr... yeah Sleep Good!" Kuwabara nodded and both of them vanished. 

Hiei turned back to the task of comforting Kurama... only he wished he hadn't. Botan had gotten some weird idea and had begun playing with Kurama's hair. "See this isn't so bad!" She exclaimed. "It looks nice when you put it up." 

"You really think so?" Kurama asked idly, while Yukina giggled merrily. 

Hiei promptly turned on his heals and went to seek out his own room, 'Girls...' 

  
________________________________________________________________  
  


AN: ^_^ I love torturing Kurama... don't know why but I get a kick out of it. You can just blame the spell for making Kurama a little odd... 

[1]Chibi Usa aka Rini (in english): Sailor Moon reference. 

Please R&R!


	12. The Evil Within:: Yo Candycane!

AN: Well this took me a while to get it to download. Has ff been giving everybody these problems? Anywho on with the story! 

Disclaimer: I own Holly Summers, the race of Sirine and the Void. Everything else is owned by others that I am borrowing from without permission. 

  
______________________________________________________________________  
  


Keiko smiled down at the child-like Holly, which she had nicknamed Belle, "Want to play a game?" 

Belle's eyes grew wide with anticipation, "What kind of game?" 

"Well what games do you know?" 

Belle looked bitten by this question, "I don't know any." 

Unsure of how to respond to this Keiko laughed, "Oh come on I'm sure you know one." 

Shacking her head Belle sighed, "Our grandmother never taught us any games, just how to fight and be stronger." 

"Our grandmother? You mean Holly's grandmother," Keiko nodded in an attempt to understand. 

Belle nodded as well, "Yes our grandmother." Just as Belle finished saying this there was an explosion just outside. Grabbing her knee, Belle cried in pain. "We are being attacked!" With a flash of light the bells separated and rushed toward the blast. 

"Matte!" Keiko yelled after the bells too late and was forced to follow. 

  
***  
  


"Are you sure you know where we are going, Candycane?" Kuwabara groaned. "We've been walking around for hours and no one knows who we're talking about." 

"She keeps moving," Kurama sighed. "And will you quit calling me that?" 

Yuusuke grinned evilly, "What? Candycane?" 

"Yes!" Kurama clentched a fist in irritation. Yes, he knew his hair was pink, and stripped with white like a candycane but geez! 

"I could come up with something else I'm sure... there's the ears I could call you Elf. Or the tail I could call you Fuzzy..." Yusuke taunted, while Kuwabara laughed at the new nicknames that they could use against the kitsune. 

"Enough," Hiei glowered. 

Kurama rolled his eyes as the three others then started fighting. At least they were in good spirits... well except Hiei, one could hardly call him in 'good' anything. "Look guys I know she's been here but it's like she purposely walked in circles to confuse things." 

"Does that mean she knows you can follow her?" Hiei asked ignoring the two teens. 

"Maybe..." Kurama sighed as his tail swished in agitation. "It's hard to say for certain... she may have also done this if she had a physical follower... Koenma did say the Enma wants her dead... it wouldn't surprise me if we're not the only ones on this case." 

"Hn." Hiei grunted. 

Kurama smiled down at Hiei and before he realized what he was doing he latched onto the fire demon. 

Hiei growled, "Baka! Do you want your ears to finish transforming? It'll be hard enough to explain the tail you got last night from sleeping next to Botan and Yukina!" 

Kurama hurriedly stepped back blushing, "I'm sorry I can't help it! I hate it too, ok?" 

Hiei winced, or at least it looked like it... no he had to be seeing things. 

"Yo, Candycane? Isn't that the warehouse that I fought Hiei in originally?" Yuusuke pointed to the structure that they were heading toward. 

"I- I think it is Yuusuke..." Kurama noted. "Isn't that ironic." 

"Is this where she is then?" Kuwabara mumbled. 

As if to answer his question, there was an explosion on the other side of the building. 

"Keiko!" Yuusuke screamed before hurried as fast as he could toward the blast. 

  
***  
  


Holly cursed as she barely dodged the ki blast that left in crater where she had been standing. Her groceries now littered the ground, most not edible anymore. She stood to face her attacker, noteing regretfully that she must have also twisted her knee. 

";And here I was thinking I'd lost you,;" she glared at the blonde American that stood in front of her. 

";Ha! No one looses Ken Shields that easily!;" he laughed. ";Although I hadn't thought you'd be stupid enough to walk right into Enma's backyard.;" 

";Then you misunderstand why I'm here,;" Holly's grinned up at the Spirit Detective evilly. ";Enma is exactly who I plan to fight. He will die for what he did to us... just like you.;" 

Ken took a step back in fear as he saw the Sirine's eyes flash from silver to red. Suddenly her bells surrounded her and there was no time for Ken to think, only fight. 

  
_________________________________________________________________  
  


AN: So what do we all think? Have I confused anybody yet? Oh the power! lol Just kidding. I wasn't sure if I explained Holly well enough for this part to make sense so I'm just going to give a fast run down. Basicly Holly was abused for the four thousand years that she lived under her grandmother's thumb. This abuse caused a sort of 'berserker' mode that leaves Holly feeling only hate for the person(s) that caused this side of her to come out. So she sort of has a split personality and sort of doesn't. You could also think of her bells as extentions of these personalities as well because the bells came out of her body. 

Anyway I hope to have the next chap up soon. But then again I don't know because, my sister is coming up from New Orleans to visit me (I live in the Seattle area). So it may be a while for the next one, please be patient and I will give you more fic I promise. 

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	13. The Evil Within:: Burning inside

AN: Hey all I know it's been awhile hasn't it? Well the little sis was in town and I found myself with no time! She just moved away last August and things have been really slow without her around. ^_^ It's all good now, she went back home and life returned to normal so anyway nuff about me lets get on with the good stuff! 

Disclaimer: I own Holly Summers, The race of Sirine and the Void. Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by rich people and the song Dark Side Stories is a Hiei and Youko Kurama Duet. But anyhow, the point is I don't own the song either. 

Oh and by the way Ken Shields looks a bit like Amiboshi or Suboshi from Fushigi Yugi, only a little more blonde and a bit more muscular. Just incase you guys needed some help visualizing him. 

  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  


Freezing the darkness inside, running through that thing before me   
I won't even hesitate to betray it   
The silver god wins Using his blazing ambition   
His icy heart melts...   
  


";You'll have to do better then that, Sirine,;" Ken laughed as he dodged the bells that had been thrown at him like darts. ";Your aim is off and they're far to slow even if it was right!;" 

Holly growled at the human, ";I have a name, you lame-assed haunty son of a bitch!;" 

Alone, he lies down in the grass to sleep at night   
Revenge is in his dreams, sharp as the tip of a knife   
I wish to be reborn   
And see the difference between birth and death   
  


";A little testy aren't we, Sirine,;" Ken smirked. ";You know for a minuet I was afraid of your eye-color change but it seems to have only impaired your better judgment.;" 

The flames of rage in my heart subside   
My Dark Side   
  


";Is that what you think?;" Holly's mouth twisted in a smirk of her own, revealing sharp fangs. ";I was just warming up...;" 

";Well then let's cut the shit and fight,;" Ken took and step back and quickly took aim at the Sirine and let off another blast of energy. 

The hungry wind blows away everything but Hell   
The tears don't even command strength, only dependence   
The unending memories are destroyed   
Battle is the cause of death   
  


";And you said my aim was bad,;" Holly laughed from behind him. ";What you didn't realize is that my bells did exactly what they were meant to...;" Holly ran a hand down Ken's jaw line. ";You are kind of cute though... maybe I should keep you as a servant instead of killing you.;" 

To wander through a bleeding heart   
My Dark Side   
  


";Fuck off, Sirine, I already got a perfect woman!;" Ken rammed an elbow into Holly's stomach and somersaulted away only to hit some sort of barrier. ";What?;" 

";Ah yes that's right, your lady Partner,;" Holly smiled whipping away a thin trail of blood from her face. ";She was much stronger then you... I was far more afraid of being caught by her. Tell me where is she?;" 

";None of your business!;" Ken snapped at the Sirine. 

"And now you snarl like a caged animal... that's exactly what you are, you know. I can leave this prison that I set with my bells... but not you, my little friend,;" Holly proved her point by calmly stepping out of the set circle of bells. ";Now you are going to help me... or you will never see your Lady or the child that she stayed behind the bare.;" 

Ken's eyes widened, ";You Bitch!;" 

Holly rolled her eyes, ";Yes, yes... I know. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have limited resources and I plan on fighting Enma very soon. You are going to take me to him.;" 

";Rot in hell,;" Ken spat. 

";Very wrong answer,;" Holly glared. She grabbed six of her bells from the air around her and threw them into the circle, they flew toward Ken and each wrapped themselves around him; One around his waist, one around each wrist and ankle and one around his neck. 

";I'm flattered by the jewelry, but really they aren't my style,;" Ken insisted on defying the Sirine who had obviously gained control. 

Another smirk twisted Holly's face evilly, ";Oh but I insist.;" As if on some command the bells all tightened themselves around Ken and pulled in a separate direction. Ken screamed in pain. 

Another scream joined his and Holly spun in horror to see Keiko on her knees crying. "Why Holly? Why are you hurting him? He's not involved! Please let him go!" 

  
***  
  


"She has started another song!" Kurama suddenly collapsed. 

"Kurama!" Hiei stopped to check on the kitsune. Only when he brought the fox's face back up to look at him a moment later, he was shocked to see a trail of blood escaping Kurama's mouth. "What the hell? Kurama what's happening?" 

"She is in a fight... it won't last much longer, she is binding the blonde man physically," Kurama closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's hard to see... Master's song. Master was hurt, I feel it. It hurts so much." 

"Kurama pull yourself together!" Hiei shook the fox's shoulders. 

"What's wrong with him?" Yuusuke asked Hiei quietly. 

"He's linked to the Sirine you moron! What isn't wrong with him?" 

"Hiei!" Kurama suddenly grabbed Hiei and buried his face in the fire demon's shoulder. "Hiei, it hurts!" 

"You know, shrimp, Candycane seems to have a particular attachment to you," Kuwabara giggled. 

This comment just earned him a clonk on the head from Yuusuke, "Don't make fun right now you dimwitted jack-ass! Kurama is in a lot of pain!" 

Hiei did his best to ignore the two loud arguing teens and focus on getting Kurama to move again. From the conversation he and Kurama had had the night before, Hiei knew there was no way to beat the Sirine without exploiting the weak spot that Kurama had control over. It's just that it was going to take one hell of a lot of willpower for the fox to pull it off. "Kurama listen to me and listen well. I know we can't beat her without you. You told me that yourself." 

Kurama nodded slowly, "It hurts so much... It burns at my heart." 

"What does?" 

"The song... having to fight... I hate fighting! But they leave me no choice! Enma is the only one that can make it stop, he's my enemy. Once I defeat him I won't have to hurt anymore innocents!" Kurama's body shook with every word. 

"What is he talking about?" Kuwabara questioned. 

"He can't tell the difference between his own mind and that of the Sirine's," Botan explained as she landed from above them. "That's what happens when the Sirine takes control of a person." 

"Did you hear what he just said Botan? Holly doesn't want to fight! Why the HELL is Enma so gung ho about killing her?" Yuusuke snarled at the ferrygirl. 

"She is dangerous Yuusuke!" Botan screeched back. "What are you talking about she doesn't want to fight? Why the hell would she have left the Sirine Plain if she didn't want to fight?... Why did she kidnap Keiko if she didn't want to fight? Don't be stupid! This must be another one of her tricks!" 

Yuusuke shared a look with the others before nodding, "We'll have to find that out for ourselves. Is there anything you can do for Kurama in the mean time?" 

"Not as long as the Sirine sings... once the song is over then he should be released temporarily," Botan explained. 

"Who's the blonde man that Kurama was talking about?" Hiei spoke up. 

"Blonde man?" Botan looked confused. "I don't know any blondes." 

"I'm sure well find that out real soon too," Yuusuke grumbled. 

Kurama's deathgrip on Hiei's arm was suddenly released. "She's bound him in a circle!... She's going to tear him apart if he doesn't take her to Enma!" 

"Shit! We have to move!" Yuusuke took off in a run once again. "Come on guys move your asses!" 

  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  


AN: Nothing real important this time! Just please R&R! Pretty Please! 


	14. The Evil Within:: Down And Dirty

AN: Was that really such a bad cliffhanger spot? I'm really sorry if it was! But it will get worse before better... wahahahaha! *Ahem* I'm not evil... really I'm not, I only turn Kurama into a candycane and torture him mercilessly ^_^ that doesn't make me evil does it? ~Halo~ 

Disclaimer: Yet again, I own Holly Summers and the race of Sirine. Everything else I borrowing from their original creators without permission because I'm EVIL! Muwahahahaha! 

Oh and a reminder! *** Means scene change. "; ;" Means speaking in English, and --- means point of view change without changing scene. 

  
________________________________________________  
  


Holly stared coldly at the man that was gasping for breath, bound in the bells that she had placed on him. Keiko was behind her pleading for her to listen to reason and let the detective go. Holly had to laugh, "You know, Keiko, you are a very dear friend and I love you for it... But you really are naive." 

"How?... How can you say that?! Holly you don't really want to kill him, do you?" Keiko screeched. 

Holly's mind was working full tilt at this point. On one hand Keiko was very correct she didn't want to kill this man, she just wanted him to take her to Enma then she could release him and he'd go back to his wife in America. On the other hand however he wouldn't agree to anything and for that her temper flared with blood red steaks in her vision. 

She could take over his mind the same way she had taken Kurama, but with such weak minds as humans had his could easily shatter and all that would remain would be a shell, granted shells had their uses but not what she was looking for. She could kill Ken and one of the Shinigami would show up to ferry his soul, which she could then follow, but again that was going back to killing the blonde. 

Keiko must have taken the hesitation as a sign of encouragement, "There's another way." 

Another, huh? Well maybe... Yes! She called the bells still lying on the ground to her, leaving the ones that bound the man physically. Maybe what Keiko had told her earlier would prove true... Yuusuke WOULD help her... and he wouldn't even know it. 

  
***  
  


Yuusuke glanced back for about the hundredth time at the kitsune leaning heavily on Hiei for support. He hadn't even gotten to battle yet and the fox was wearing himself out with the mental battle he was facing keeping his own mind separated from the Sirine. Apparently the closer they got to the Sirine the harder it was and as long as the Sirine was using her powers at all Kurama almost completely incapacitated. Yuusuke motioned for Kuwabara to lean down. 

"What is it Urameshi?" Kuwabara followed the command. 

"Look I know Kurama has some sort of strategy for taking this chick down... but if it doesn't work I want you to be standing in a good position to knock him out immediately. I know you can't hit the girl so leave her to me or Hiei... you juts keep an eye on Kurama," Yuusuke's stare at the oaf was intense to make sure his point got across. 

Kuwabara nodded, "That is what I was planning to do. You can leave it to me." 

"Good... because I think we're there," Yuusuke said as they stepped around a corner and found the object of their search waiting for them. 

  
***  
  
Holly kept herself placed calmly in on spot. Her captive was floating above the ground next to her and Keiko she had placed firmly behind her. "Keiko... please understand what I do is out of necessity." 

Keiko nodded even though she knew Holly couldn't see it, "I know you have to face Enma. I can understand that." Her voice was steady and didn't give a hint to the storm of emotion she was feeling. She had to save everyone... there had to be something in her power to not only to help Yuusuke and the others... but also to save Holly. 

  
---  
  


";Even if you did face Lord Enma you'd lose, Sirine!;" Ken Shields taunted. 

Holly snorted, "Then why is it that 'Lord' Enma will not face me himself?" The tone she used on 'lord' sounded anything but endearing. Completely ignoring the humans liking for English she continued to speak in Japanese, "And why did he command you to kill me on first sight?" 

"He is a busy god who doesn't have time to waste on someone so pathetic," Ken boasted. 

"I may have promised Keiko to leave you alive, but that tongue of yours can be cut out without killing you... I suggest you remember that," Holly bit out. 

That shut her captive up and Holly smiled at the silence. At that same moment her three scouting bells returned to her and gave her the news. Yuusuke was already on his way... in fact he would be rounding the building in- 

Well that was fast wasn't it? Perfect, she hated waiting anyway. "Well well we meet again, Yuusuke Urameshi, this seems to be my day for renewing friendships." 

"We came to fight, Holly, not join a social club," Yuusuke snapped back. "Let Keiko go!" 

"Keiko has been free to go anytime she wishes," Holly smiled at him and for the first time looked back at the people with him. "Well there is a surprise, a ferrygirl came with you, huh? Bad omen for you if you ask me." 

"Botan is a regular part of my team. Why, she make you nervous?" Yuusuke smirked evilly. 

"Hardly," Holly laughed. She looked lovingly at the bells that surrounded her, "I have nothing to fear from you." Saying so she called about two-thirds of her bells back into her own body, where they came from. To the detectives she was sure this looked like a power up, when in fact it was a powering down. 

"Are you ready to fight, Yuusuke Urameshi," She smirked. 

"Sure am," Yuusuke answered her smirk with a smirk of his own. 

Idly Holly wished she could actually fight Yuusuke for real, he would prove an interesting opponent. ";No help for it,;" she sighed under her breath, and sent half the remaining bells out like bullets at the detectives, which of course they dodged. 

"You'll have to do better then that Holly!" Yuusuke was the first to shout at her. The others were oddly silent. She noted that Kuwabara seemed to follow Kurama while Hiei and Yuusuke flanked her. Botan stood back watching the Sirine intently. 

Holly waved a hand at the one captive she did have and sent him out of harms way to be seated with Keiko. The ferrygirl was no doubt looking for a way to get to him and try to free the American and Keiko both. All right, Holly could play that game too, and focused her attention back on the main group. 

Hiei was running circles around her with Yuusuke obviously waiting for and opening. Kurama was standing to the side also waiting for something but Holly was at a loss as to what he felt he could accomplish since his powers were useless on her, and she could at any time call him into battle to fight the oaf behind him. Interesting idea, but no... She didn't want to hurt them and Kurama would defiantly hurt the big human. 

She shook her head and sent the bells in a swirling pattern just to annoy the two circling her. Soon she would have to sing if she was going to gather any power... but she didn't want to have to do that either right now. This fight should remain simple. 

The first attack finally came from the right side where Hiei suddenly dove at her with his katana ready to do some serious damage. Holly twirled to face him purposely exposing her back to Yuusuke. She avoided the katana and punched at Hiei swiftly knowing he was be able to dodge that as well. Yuusuke took the opening she gave him and aimed a spirit gun. 

The blast made her waver a moment as it hit her directly in the back. That really did hurt! 

Kurama made a cry as Hiei was about to bring his katana back in a decapitate her. The katana suddenly changed course and went to simply knock her out. Holly smirked in the last moment of consciousness that she had. Perfectly played... now for Yuusuke to do his part. 

  
____________________________________________________  
  


AN: Another cliffhanger! ~random puppy ears~ Sorry? Ok maybe I'm not but I will get the next chappie up soon! Or I should say the more reviews (good or bad) I get the sooner the next part will be up. Heehee evil author ~cackling~ *ahem* no but seriously please R&R to let me know people actually read this stuff! Ja Ne! 


	15. The Evil Within:: Organization

AN: Well apparently only two peoples liked the last chappie enough to tell me so. ^_^ yes it was a fight scene and I suck at fight scenes so I'm sure everyone is completely disgusted with me. ~sigh~ I have never been one to leave a story hanging for too long... and I am determined to finish this! I know what I want to do with it... it's just a matter of doing it! 

Disclaimer: Holly Summers, the Sirine (esp the bells) are mine. Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine and sadly probably never will be. But a girl can dream can't she? 

  
___________________________________________________  
  


Keiko ran to her friend as soon as she collapsed, "Holly! Yuusuke don't just stand there get her some water!" 

Yuusuke couldn't believe his ears for a moment, "Keiko you realize she kidnapped you by force and is a wanted criminal of Spirit World?" 

"That is no excuse to be mean to a friend, Yuusuke!" Keiko slapped her boyfriend. 

Hold his cheek he stared at Keiko, "She didn't possess you with one of the bells too did she?" 

"She won't use the bells to possess humans," Spoke up the blonde man whom Yuusuke didn't know. "That's why she bound me instead. She said human minds are far too weak to handle it." 

Botan was already looking over the binding strips of seemingly metal, "I have no idea how to get these off though. We'll have to take you to Koenma, Mister?" 

"Shields. Ken Shields from the North American Continent," The man bowed slightly and winced. 

"That's quite a large territory to be in charge of," Kuwabara spoke up. 

"My wife, Lina, is a very powerful physic," Ken smiled. "So we can handle it... nothing much happens over there anyway that Koenma gets worried about. Mostly just demons that have managed to slip past one of the teams here and gotten to America." 

Yuusuke turned to where he thought the fire demon would be only to find him checking Kurama over with a scowl. 

"Thank You for not killing her, Hiei. Thank you so much," Kurama was muttering. 

"Don't get the wrong idea, Kitsune no baka! We still don't know how closely your mind and hers are linked if I killed her I may have killed you and that would have been a waste of a perfectly good ally," Hiei grumbled. 

Yuusuke held tightly to his control and took a deep breath to avoid bursting into laughter. It was no secret to him that the two both liked each other and yet Hiei still pretended to act so aloof. It really was cute... 

"I'll just take him to Koenma," Botan said pulling out her oar, which caught Yuusuke's attention once again. 

"We're all going to go see Koenma," Yuusuke spoke up before Botan could make any more movement. "Kuwabara you pick up Holly and be careful. Kurama can you walk?" 

"Slowly but surely," was the fox's answer. 

"You can't take the Sirine into Spirit World! Are you crazy?" Ken screamed. 

"Yes, I am crazy as a matter of fact. But most importantly I'm placing Holly Summers under Yuusuke arrest, meaning where I go she goes, until I get to the bottom of this." 

"Thank You, Yuusuke," came a whisper from behind him. Keiko was smiling holding a tiny version of Holly who also seemed unconscious. Keiko noticed where Yuusuke's eyes went and she smiled even more. "These are Holly's bells... she's smaller then she was before but then Holly took most of the bells back into her body already." 

Kurama took a lot of interest in the small child-like thing. "So that is why her mind always thinks in plurals..." 

Yuusuke could feel his eye twitching but suppressed the urge to run away. It was just a chibi... but the way Keiko was holding the chibi made Yuusuke very uncomfortable on so many levels. "Ready to go Botan?" 

Botan looked nervous but nodded, "Alright. But I'm going to ward her first." 

"Fine," Yuusuke smiled triumphantly at Ken. If there was anybody that Yuusuke would listen to it was Keiko and since Keiko said that Holly was a friend then damn it he had to help. 

  
***  
  


Holly could feel the consciousness of her mind returning. All she had to do was wait for the feeling of leaving the Human world and then she could wake up, find Enma and Kill him. It was so perfect, she smiled inwardly. She just needed was a little patience. 

  
_______________________________________________  
  


AN: A short chappie, yes. But a chappie nonetheless! Be happy and R&R for me! 


	16. The Evil Within:: To the Heart of the Pr...

AN: Well hello again! Thanks to all who review for me I love you! And if I could draw I'd send you lovely pics or some sort of present but since I can't I'll just have to settle with a chapter update. ~sigh~ 

Disclaimer: I own Holly Summers and the race of Sirine, However Yu Yu Hakusho is not owned but me and sadly probably never will. 

  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
'Waiting,' Kurama thought. 'What am I waiting for? I don't understand these thoughts... am I the one waiting? No. No, it has to be Holly's mind that's waiting. What is she waiting for? Should I tell Yuusuke? Or Hiei? No just wait a little longer then we'll be ready. Who is we?' 

Kurama was so lost in his own thoughts he barely felt the shift into the Spirit World until the answer to his question hit him like a bucket of ice water. That's exactly what Holly had been waiting for! Alarms started blaring in Kurama's mind yet he found it impossible to speak. 

He opened his mouth to shout and still no sound came. The door to Enma's castle was opened and Kuwabara and Yuusuke stepped boldly forward through the gates. It seemed like years past in that one second as Kurama fought for his voice and yet it was too late. It was in that one second that Holly's prone form suddenly twisted from her position slung over Kuwabara's shoulder to throwing the oaf over her own. 

Yuusuke managed to point a shot at the girl but already she was moving. Hiei drew his sword and Kurama ran to Kuwabara to check on his fallen comrade. Ken also tried to take a shot at her but only ended up almost shooting Botan when the bells that bound him pulled his aim away from Holly. Botan then took to hiding behind Keiko. 

"I thought that was a little easy the way we caught you," Yuusuke smiled evilly. "But you should know we warded you, you can't do anything to us." 

A pout suddenly spread across Holly's face, "Oh gee, I can't use my own power..." Her erupted into a broad grin. "Good thing I never used mine to begin with." With that she was surrounded suddenly by all of her bells, more in fact then before. 

The palace alarms began to go off and the gates tried to close. Holly smirked a second while looking over her shoulder. "Looks like I don't have time to play with you boys right now. I'll be back after I kill Enma." With that she ran threw yet another pair of castle gates just as they were closing. 

Hiei and Yuusuke were the first to reach the door after the Sirine at which point the Oni on the other side had already closed the door. 

"Open this door back up you stupid Oni! You let the bad person in and locked the people trying to catch her out! Stupid-Jerks, Half-Witted-Pea-Brained-Sons-Of-Bitches," and Yuusuke's language got very colorful from there. 

Kurama blanched at some of the other things that flew from Yuusuke's mouth until the gate was finally reopen once the Onis realized their mistake. "We're sorry, Sir!" 

"You're going to be if she gets to Enma before we do!" Yuusuke cursed some more under his breath. 

Keiko rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "I don't think she'll do anything that bad." 

""I'll be back after I kill Enma" is not 'that bad'?" Hiei looked at the human girl crossly. "You have a very warped sense of good and evil." 

"She's dating Urameshi!" Kuwabara jabbed as they all ran down the hall in search of Holly. 

"For once I agree with the idiot," Hiei grumbled. 

"Shut Up, Shrimp! I'm not an idiot!" Kuwabara screeched. 

"That's not the point! Holly isn't a bad person, there's just a huge misunderstanding!" Keiko attempted to convince the boys. 

"I'm not so sure I can agree with you this time Keiko-dear," Botan huffed. 

"Now THAT is truly unusual," Yuusuke muttered. 

"You say something, Yuusuke?" Botan asked innocently. 

Visibly Yuusuke bit his own tongue, "Nope." 

This conversation comforted Kurama although his mind was still in turmoil. 'Can I really be strong enough to stop her? So far it has been rather obvious who is in charge of who.' 

  
***  
  


The bells hovered around Holly in a protective veil. Holly let them begin to gather energy for her and slowly she felt her body return to its normal state. Her hair grew longer as it bled into its light purple color. She knew at this time her eyes already shown bright silver. Her fangs were also growing out but none could see those yet. 

The Oni scrambled around the Sirine but none dared to come near. They instinctively knew they were no match for Holly, if only humans were that smart. 

There were power trails all over the castle but Holly already knew where to find Enma. If she hadn't been able to sense him then she could have just gone by what her grandmother had always told her about Enma'a habits... grandmother knew a great deal about the god. Holly smirked, the information she gathered from her grandmother may prove very useful to her cause. Enma had many things to answer for... 

As Holly approached the last of the doors standing in her path she noted that it was locked and warded. The smiled that broke across her face finally revealed the fangs of her true form and a low chuckle escaped her throat. It was time. 

  
***  
  


Koenma watched his screen in earnest the moment the alarms went off. He had been hollering at various Oni to get things sealed off and to call every last fighter they had to the Spirit World to fight off this attacker. One of his various camera's showed Yuusuke's team was already chasing after the Sirine. 

"Those idiots... they let her right into the castle," Koenma sighed in defeat. If those reinforcements didn't make it in soon then Holly would be able to take whatever it was she wanted... 

Koenma looked back and his pacifier fell to the floor as he watched in shock. Holly had gone straight for Enma himself. Not only that, but she had completely blown the door that led to Enma's private chamber away, that door itself was warded so heavily that no living soul but Enma and Koenma could enter through it. 

'By all the powers that be,' Koenma took a moment to actually pray for the first time ever in his life. 'Please help us survive this.' 

  
***  
  


"Enma!" Holly called out through the chamber. "Show yourself! I've already jumped through all your stupid hoops to get here now face me!" 

"A mere child faces the Great Enma?" A deep voice boomed, vibrating the walls and floors. "How can you possibly hope to defeat me when your ancestors could not?" 

"Times change Old Man," Holly smirked. "It's about time though that you learned for once the consequences of YOUR actions." 

"Bold words," The voice answered again. "Defiantly a spirit that is worthy of the true power called Sirine... or is it just overconfidence?" 

"I suppose we will not know unless we fight it out," Holly could feel even more power rush into her body and hang in the air around her and collected into her bells. 

A figure stepped out of the darkness and Holly was confronted by a large man. He was smaller then the tales made it sound but Holly knew that it was none other then Enma. All creatures had several forms even humans if they learned how to use them. "Beautiful and foolhardy, seems to be a genetic trait for your kind," Enma seemed to spit out the last two words. 

Holly's temper flared at the disrespect this being had for her race. She ground her teeth together as she studied her opponent, knowing that soon the first move would come very soon. 

  
____________________________________________________  
  


AN: o_O another evil spot to leave it, I'm getting good at finding those. Well there's no help for it because I have to stop somewhere! I know this part is mostly about Holly but that's to be expected for now, the stuff that I'm looking forward to writing (well other then the fight between Holly and Enma) comes in the aftermath after everyone dies except those who live. ^_^ Thanks for reading and please remember to review! PLEASE! 


	17. The Evil Within:: Brightness and Darknes...

AN: Thanks a bunches for all the reviews that I've been getting everyone! There has been a lot of bad news surrounding me as of late so that's why the chapters have been taking longer then normal to get out. I'm not going into detail but if you want it then you can visit my online diary (address on my bio page). That is all. 

Disclaimer: Holly Summers and the Race of Sirine are mine. Yu Yu Hakusho and the song GLEAM are not mine. Just a note: GLEAM is Touya's image song. 

  
______________________________________________________  
  


Botan had taken to the air a while ago and now she and Keiko were flying on her oar right behind the five men, Kurama leading as he seemed to be able to follow the Sirine's movement. "How are we going to make her stop Yuusuke?" Botan yelled up to him. 

"No idea but we gotta try," Yuusuke shouted back. "I'll just do what I always do." 

"You mean make things up as we go," Hiei muttered. 

"Basically yeah," Yuusuke grinned. 

Kurama sighed suddenly, "Unfortunately that won't work..." 

Hiei looked at the redhead crossly and... alright he'd admit to himself but no one else, a little worried, "Kurama, look you tried to do it your way already-" 

"Don't patronize me, Hiei! I know I screwed it up somehow... I won't let it happen again." 

Hiei had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying more. Anything else may give away that he was worried about the fox... and Hiei NEVER could allow anyone to know THAT. "Hn." 

Kuwabara shared a look of confusion with Yuusuke before turning back to Kurama, "What exactly were you doing, Kurama?" 

"It's complicated..." Kurama growled. 

"Then shouldn't you explain it to us so we can help you?" Ken spoke up. 

"Too late," Kurama stopped suddenly before what looked like yet another archway until one realized there was a door on the ground just beyond it. "We're here." He stepped in. 

  
***  
  


Enma watched the child in confusion. The Sirine's abilities were all better used if the Sirine attacked first... yet this girl was not taking the opening. She really must be more green then Enma originally thought. "So tell me, girl, what are the names of you parents? I probably fought them at least once and they failed to kill me... what makes you think you can win where the original Sirines failed." 

"The original Sirines? Ah yes you mean the Sirines without parents... the original thirteen that were created by Kami. My parents were not such Sirines," The child actually smirked at him. 

So she wasn't even a second generation? What made this Sirine so cocky? Enma ground his teeth in annoyance of that smirk plastered on the defiant one's face. He'd teach her some humility. Enma drew his power to him and gathered it about his hands, the Sirine would no doubt take any power that was thrown at her and all he had to do was use her distraction to land a physical blow. 

  
***  
  


Yuusuke had been right behind Kurama when the fox stepped into the chamber, yet was suddenly thrown back from the archway. "What the hell?" 

"The ward is still intact," Botan shouted. "How could Holly and Kurama get in with the ward blocking the entrance?" 

"Yuusuke!" Kurama had run back to check on their leader but was held back by Hiei. 

"Look you can get though the damn door so go and take care of the Sirine while we find a way to get past it ourselves," Hiei glared right into Kurama's eyes. "Looks like you got the second chance to defeat the Sirine your way Kurama, don't screw it up." 

Kurama nodded and ran into the chamber. He wouldn't mess this up. Everyone was counting on him... and Hiei would be disgusted with him if he failed again. His heart clenched at the thought. He could never live with himself if Hiei hated him. 

  
***  
  


Holly waited very patiently for Enma to make the first attack. She had heard on many accounts how her grandmother was defeated due to Enma's vast working knowledge of the Sirine's abilities... it would not happen again, for Holly was going to use a spell that she had created. 

The form, she had decided to save and use for this one moment in history, was very dangerous. It would involve bringing Enma's mind into her own and crushing it, a trap. But she had to crush his mind without crushing herself. Although in all honesty as long as she took Enma with her she didn't care. 

  
***  
  


Hiei watched in barely contained terror as the fox ran into the chamber. Trust in the redhead's abilities was the only thing that had kept him from screaming. He wanted to go in with Kurama but these stupid wards made it impossible... 

Yuusuke sat up shacking his head and looking up at the archway. "How do we get these wards off?" He looked over his shoulder at Botan. 

Botan shock her head, "I don't know... all I know is that the ward is supposed to only let Enma and Koenma into that chamber." 

Ken nodded, "So we need to get Koenma in order to remove the ward for us." 

"Why?" Keiko looked confused. 

"Only someone that the ward does not effect can remove the said ward," Ken explained. 

Yuusuke looked very irritated, "Damn... alright Botan take Kieko and Ken and get the toddler, Hiei Kuwabara and I are going to try tearing this place down until you get back." 

Botan nodded and sped off on her oar. 

Hiei ground his teeth, "We have got to get in there NOW." 

"You think I don't know that already?" Yuusuke spat. 

  
***  
  


Enma gathered his hands together and Holly could feel the power radiating from them. Exactly what she expected... So predictable. She began to prepare her song for as soon as he let that power go. The blast came and Enma began to charge just behind it. 

Running out of the Darkness I hear sounds of crying   
Demanding light, I intently continue this journey   
Out of the darkness, this horrible darkness, I whisper in a low voice   
When will I ever feel warmth?!

Holly held out her hands and the blast of energy came to her and she twisted it around her as it hit. The light looking like an explosion as it was linked into her bells, strings tying around them. The strings of energy all came together into a ball in Holly's hands. 

Radiance comes for a moment, then fades into a dim light   
Seize it! You're losing your chance!   
Find yourself, that figure!

Enma was very close to her now and she knew he was about to strike, she pulled the ball of light and all bells moved with the strain as did Enma. He lay now on the ground sprawled from where he had tripped and yet was unable to stand afterward. 

Holly smiled as she twisted the ball and Enma's body moved. Once he stood in front of her she held the ball out and up to his face. Enma's willpower was very strong and if she didn't hurry she would lose control over him... he must have recognized the first part of the spell for he was showing no fear and much patience for when the spell was negated by his will. She was mildly disappointed that she didn't get to scare him before she destroyed him but no matter. 

Light and shadows clash and cover everything   
Unsolvable problems pierce the warmth with ice   
Someday, surely, enough light will be in the world   
For we shall light up the world!

The ball in her hands began to get warm as it grew bigger. Holly smiled as Enma actually began to show traces of uncertainty, but with it his will seemed to increase and Holly felt the spell loosing its hold on the god. But this part could be rushed no further, more strings of light flew from the ball and this time wrapped themselves around Enma's head. The jolt of panic that race through Enma's mind broke the holding spell and he grabbed the Sirine's wrists. 

But it was too late Holly had the hold on his mind now and she drew it into her own as the hands on her wrist went limp once more. 

Fearing things and whatnot   
Or to disobey your fate   
To worry about betraying people   
Just barely seeing or knowing them...

Enma's consciousness clashed with Holly's, the two minds warring with each other for dominance. In reality Enma didn't stand a chance in Holly's territory and he knew it. The girl memories began to plague his own and in moments he began to relive Holly's life with her. 

Holly began to panic as her memories were set loose into the god's mind. This was not how her spell worked! She screamed as she watched her mother and father die by her own hands... her terror only increased as the centuries worth of memories living under her grandmother's rule and the 'lessons' she received. 

You seek the light, just barely in your grasp   
We leave the darkness, demanding light

She fought for control and found no grip to stop the cascading thoughts and feelings... why was this happening? How could she have lost control of her own spell? Realization hit her like a bucket of ice water as other memories began to join the flood of her own... those of a god and those... of a silver kitsune. 

  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  


AN: Boy was that fun to write! ~sparkles~ I hope no one tries to kill me for the place I had to end that at ^_^;; I will try really really hard to get the next piece out very soon. Just been a very busy woman ya know... 

Please remember to submit a review! I love them! I treasure them and save them all! 


	18. The Evil Within:: Shared Memories

AN: lol... well it seems everyone enjoyed reading the last chapter just as much I did writing it! That part and the part where I turned Kurama into Candycane were probably my favorite pieces so far... it's like I get to be an evil villainess watching my devious plan work... ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in anyway, shape or form. I do however own Holly Summers and the Whole race of Sirine. If anybody was going to use them please ask... and give me credit for the original conception! 

  
______________________________________________________  
  


Koenma was staring at his monitor with his mouth hanging open when Botan, Keiko and Ken arrived. Ken was the first to reach the junior gods' desk. 

"Sir, we need your help with a ward," Ken started to explain. When the god didn't so much as blink or look at him, he cleared his throat to try again, "Sir?" 

"In the name of all that is holy..." Koenma couldn't move from his spot. 

"Oh my God!" Keiko screamed. "What's happening to Holly and Kurama?!" 

This caused Ken to look at the screen and he found himself also gapping in horror at the sight before him. 

Koenma tore his eyes away from the screen and regarded the others in the room having just realized he was no longer alone. "I'm not entirely sure," he muttered. "Holly had a ball of my father's energy and was wrapping it around his mind when Kurama came in and began to sing the Sirine's song... and then... best as I can tell the song went haywire." 

Botan stepped forward then, "Sir we really need to get the rest of the boys in there! We have got to get your help in removing the ward that's on Enma-sama's door." 

Koenma looked at the ferrygirl as if she had gone stupid, "I thought the ward was off... HOW DID THAT SIRINE AND THAT BAKA KITSUNE GET IN THERE IF THE WARD IS STILL INTACT!" Koenma started screaming at the Oni that surrounded his desk. "Get out of here all of you! The damn paperwork can bloody well wait!" With that he hopped over his desk. 

Botan re-summoned her oar and hurried off in the direction of Enma's chambers once again, "Keiko-dear you stay here, and Ken if you could watch her." 

Both nodded absently as their eyes never left the screen but their response really wasn't necessary as Botan had already left. 

  
***  
  


Holly had been screaming for what felt like hours, it was dark now in her mind. She looked around and her heart froze in her chest. She was back in the Void, other parts of her mind were curious as to where she was but she ignored the thoughts knowing exactly where she was... Her grandmother's chambers were right on the other side of the door at the end of the corridor she was in. She also realized she was carrying a box her grandmother no doubt had asked for... 

The memory sunk back into her and she swallowed once and stepped forward to knock timidly on the wide surface. 

"Don't stand in the hallway all day, stupid child, come in with that," her grandmother's voice answered. 

She quickly opened the door and bowed to the woman while placing the tray down. "Your things, Ma'am." Another part of Holly's mind began to stir at the sight of Murakami, her grandmother. 

Her grandmother was sitting at her window looking out of it at the black streets below, "Yes, my things..." Her hair was cascading down her back pooling about her ankles. She turned toward the child with her silver eyes dancing in mockery... "You know, child, I was more powerful then the gods before they ganged up on us and banished us to this hole." 

"Yes, Ma'am," Holly nodded. "I am aware you are very powerful still." She kept her voice quiet and head lowered, waiting to be dismissed from the presence of the Queen of the Sirines. She was hoping that today Murakami would feel generous and leave her be for once. 

"How very correct, child," Murakami smiled cruelly at the girl. The smile indicated that things would not be going as Holly had been hoping. "Did you look inside the box, child?" 

"No, Ma'am." 

The smile broadened obviously expecting that answer, "Then how do you know this is the box that I asked for?" At the answering silence she shock her head in disappointment "That is very presumptuous of you child," Marukami stepped up to her and ignored that box completely. "What if you brought the wrong box? That would be an awful waste of my time." 

"But Jerem-," Holly stopped as she felt her panic rise as the woman's fangs began to show as her smiled turned into rage. Holly knew better then to admit that she had spoken to one of the men in order to find the correct box. "I'm sorry, shall I check it for you now?" Holly tried to cover up her blunder. 

Murakami quickly drew her hand back and slapped the girl across the face. "Just like your no good mother... a slut..." Murakami went to the box and opened it. "I suppose you can only be as good as the material you are made of... and no amount of my blood could wash the taint away from my poor departed daughter... and it would seem that no amount of Sirine blood can wash the blood of the gods out of your system... it's like a cancer." 

Holly held her cheek and nodded, "Forgive me." 

"I am a very forgiving woman, Harultoryo. But since it seems I still have not punished that heated blood out of you yet... Or perhaps it's my method of punishment... Yes perhaps I should let you have what you want so badly, the men surely might enjoy that," The woman went smiled as she sent her bells out of the room to alert her guards to come to her. 

Holly could only stand there in fear, as her punishment was decided. This could not be happening... This could not be happening... 

This could not be happening... He sat on a nearby hilltop looking over the damage the damned race of Sirine had caused to his palace. That cursed woman thought she could just do anything she wanted did she? He clenched his fist, flitching as his hand brushed the hair of the dead goddess lying across his lap, Megumi, his wife and mother of his son, Koenma. 

"Enma-sama, your son is safe, we have located him..." A blue Oni ran up to him to report. "The security cameras were still in tact. It appears that your wife, Megumi-sama hid your son from your consort, Murak-" 

"That will be enough, George," Enma snapped. "Get groups organized. I want one, group of fifty to begin the repairs on the palace. One group of fifty getting back to the paperwork. And one hundred watching those damned Sirine." 

George bowed low, "Yes sir, but we don't have that many Oni..." 

"Then short the repair and paperwork group!" Enma spat. "Those Sirine are to be watched closely." 

"Sir, there are only thirteen of them and they are bound now," George protested. 

"Don't let that fool you, Stupid Oni!" Enma shock his head in fury. He'd be sure that the entire race paid dearly for killing Megumi... oh yes they would pay very dearly. Another piece of his mind protested but he ignored it in favor of the pure hatred that was consuming his soul. 

"Yes sir..." George bowed and scrambled down the hillside. 

Damned stupid Oni... Stupid Oni... 

"Stupid Oni..." Kurama smirked as the guards past him. "Come on, Hiei, Gouki... they will be preoccupied with that little illusion for a while." 

"Good job," Hiei smirked evilly at the redhead. Kurama fought the blush he felt attempting to surface on his cheeks. This was no time to allow his damned youko hormones to get the best of him... just because Hiei was the first even half-way decent demon he had seen in a long while did not mean he should give into his damned impulses... besides he had a job to do... one that would end his life. 

He clutched the Mirror tighter to him as they crawled through the narrow passageway. It would be worth it though... His mother would be healed and that's all that mattered. 

"Pay attention fox, we're not out yet," Hiei hissed back at Kurama. 

"I know," Kurama muttered back. "I know." His mind however was light-years away. His mother was the one who taught him the meaning of family and had made countless sacrifices for him, his would be minimal compared to hers. 

Before he knew it Kurama was standing in the forest with Hiei and Gouki. He didn't have time to be here... He turned to leave... 

"Where do you think you are going?" Gouki growled. 

"I'm sorry but I'm withdrawing from the group," Kurama muttered. 

"Kurama!" Hiei snarled at him. 

Kurama's world narrowed to Hiei's wide blood colored eyes. Gouki was saying something but Kurama was too busy trapped in Hiei's glare. In the name of Inari, he really was sinking fast. He felt a pang of pain in his heart at the thought of betraying the fire demon... this would be a big problem to his youko half... he shrugged it off as he remembered he really didn't have to worry about his reaction to Hiei much longer. No, it wouldn't matter much longer... 

"...leave the Mirror of Utter Dark," Gouki held out his hand. 

"I'm sorry but I have use for this," Kurama took a step back. 

A human boy came out of the bushes then just as cocky as can be and began rambling on about something or another. Kurama turned in annoyance at the human... "I don't have time for this." He turned to leave, praying Hiei would not follow him... that was far too much to hope for... 

He had wanted least get to his room before he would acknowledge the angry fire demon. Hiei walked behind him fuming the whole way back to his house. "Kurama explain this to me!" But apparently Hiei would give him that much time. 

Kurama stopped and sighed, "Look Hiei, you don't understand family..." 

Hiei growled at that, "So this has been your plan from the beginning? You're going to kill yourself for your damned human mother?" Kurama saw Hiei clench his fists out the corner of his eye. "You think she will be happy to live at the lose of her son?... I thought you were smarter then that, Baka Kitsune." 

"She'll never know, but it is my decision," Kurama bowed his head. "I owe her so much." 

Hiei grabbed Kurama's wrist and turned him forcefully around, "Humans be damned! Your attachment to them should never have been allowed to get this far! Why sacrifice a Demon's long life for a human's short one?" 

"When you love someone Hiei, you'll understand that no matter how irrational you will always give whatever you can for their happiness..." Kurama turned back around and began walking again. This time Hiei did not follow. 

  
***  
  


Hiei had continued to attack the warded chamber (while keeping a running dialogue of curses in every language imaginable), even after Yuusuke and Kuwabara had given up in favor of waiting for Koenma to show up. The fire demon clenched his teeth... they had heard nothing but a soft humming coming from the chambers after Kurama had entered. Hiei shivered with the memory of hearing Kurama's voice join that of the Sirine in song, the song had been fast paced but beautiful. Kurama's voice was perfectly suited to create harmony with it... now there was just a low humming and that drove Hiei even further out of his mind... it meant something had happened and he didn't know what. This lack of control was not something he was used to nor did he like. 

"Stand back, please," came the voice of Koenma's older form. 

The sound startled Hiei though he didn't show it, "Hn. About time you got here..." 

"So I see," Koenma said before removing his pacifier. The item began to glow and Koenma bowed his head and began to chant something too low for anyone to make out clearly. 

Hiei barely managed to keep his patience in check long enough for the god to finish. He wanted to go and make sure that the fox was alright... no he needed to make sure the fox was alright. After what seemed like forever the ward fell to the floor in small pieces. Hiei was through the archway before they had time to settle, Yuusuke and Kuwabara right on his heels, only to practically trip over each other when Hiei stopped in shock. 

Holly, Kurama and Enma were seemingly unconscious, their prone bodies all being held up in the middle of a sphere of bells. Energy, Youki and Reiki alike, was swirling around and through the sphere and bodies of its captives. 

Hiei stepped up to the glowing mass of the organic metal objects... How the hell were they going to get Kurama out of there without killing him... and what exactly was happening to them? 

  
____________________________________________________  
  


AN: Ok so that's not exactly were I wanted to leave it but I'm tired, I've been working on this part for what seems like forever. And I'm sorry it's just not what I was hoping for... I hope everyone likes it anyway... I did like the little Hiei and Kurama fluff I got to include ^_^ yes yes sappy author... 

Please remember to Review! It really does keep me going... 


	19. The Evil Within:: Building Upon A Mutual...

AN: Thanks again to everybody that reviewed for me! Loves you all lots, I do! Anyway I just wanted to note that yes, Enma, Holly and Kurama are sharing memories. From the sounds of it everyone was ok with me making Holly related to Enma... or maybe nobody caught that? Holly is Enma's granddaughter. I was worried that somebody would get mad at me for that one but I had to do it in order for the story to work right... oh well. 

I'm really tired, a lot of stupid things going on in my life so I'm a little stressed out and it has made my writing time shrink so the updating isn't as fast as it used to be and I'm really sorry about that... I just hope that it doesn't effect my writing in any other way. Stress is a poor excuse for writing crappy chapters so I'm trying to be careful too. Hope you all enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Holly and the race of Sirine are mine. Yu Yu Hakusho however is not, this story is merely a publication of what I would do if Yu Yu Hakusho was mine... no money is being made off this story. 

____________________________________________________________ 

Yuusuke was the first to actually reach out and touch the mass and found a solid resistance. "It's a shield," he concluded. "The bells are creating a barrier of some sort." He turned around to regard Hiei, "Can you find a weakness in it with your Jagan?" 

Hiei nodded absently and removed the ward from the third eye, "I'll try not to kill them." He tried filling his voice with as much exasperation as he could muster. 

"You better not kill them shrimp!" Kuwabara began screaming, which got him a good solid knock on the head curtsey of Botan's oar. 

Hiei glared at the carrot top once before closing his own eyes and concentrating on the Jagan. The third eyes began to glow a dark purple as Hiei fed it his Youki. The purple aura expanded like a visible fog toward the barrier. Hiei watched in detached morbid fascination as his ki began to mesh with the energy of the bells. 

" No HIEI Don't!" A voice screamed from the mass, the voice sounded like Kurama... but not really... 

"Kurama!" He clutched his head suddenly, falling to the floor and screaming in pain. 

Yuusuke rushed to his friend's side, "Hiei, Hiei are you ok?" 

Hiei shock his head, his hands also shacking as Yuusuke tried pulling the demon to his feet, "They..." he couldn't finish... couldn't find the words to explain the rush of feelings he received. As his mind cleared for the onslaught one thought struck him, Kurama... Desperately in love yet resigned to live alone, for the sake of friendship... Hiei felt a wave of jealousy for whomever that feeling was directed to, which he then quickly squashed. 'Not now.' 

"They-, What?" Yuusuke growled in frustration when Hiei didn't finish. 

"It's a contest of Will," Kuwabara stated. 

Hiei nodded, for once not arguing with the physic human, "It's what the Sirine's power is based on, Will. I think the reason Kurama must have failed before is because he was not concentrating on his strongest emotion and its emotions that feed one's Will. Enma's Hatred, Holly's Anger and Kurama's Passion." 

"Too much emotion to take in at once, huh?" Yuusuke worried over the Youkai. 

"Keep your stupid human concern to yourself, Urameshi," Hiei hissed. 

"Touchy," Yuusuke backed off. "What do we do about... that?" he gestured unnecessarily. 

Koenma stepped forward, "I believe I may be of help." 

Various looks of disbelief colored the faces of the surrounding party, ranging from Yuusuke's obvious contained laughter to Botan's vacant look of wonder. 

Koenma sighed and stepped toward Hiei anyway, "Look, I just realized something very important, I have a blood connection to all of them. If we combine the Jagan with my power then we should be able to wake them up." 

This caused Yuusuke to openly gawk, "Whoa... wait a second... blood relations to Holly and Kurama?" 

"Yes," Koenma nodded. "The Sirine could not have entered this chamber with the wards up if she was not a blood relation to Enma... and Kurama's body has been infected, sort of, by Holly's blood for her to keep him under control. George told me once about how there was another potential heir for my father other then me... I thought he was crazy but what if Holly is who he was talking about?" 

Botan gasped, "You mean...?" 

"Maybe I have a sister," Koenma finished. 

"Well I'd say stranger things have happened!" Yuusuke laughed. 

Nodding Koenma turned to regard their obstacle, "Do the same thing you just did, Hiei, I'll add my power and we'll have to concentrate on just waking them up." 

***

Keiko watched the screen while chewing on her bottom lip. When something occurred to her, "Ken? You're a Spirit Detective, yet you're obviously not the fighter... what exactly is it that you do?" 

Ken seemed taken aback by her question, "I'm a Telepath, why?" 

Keiko grinned, "I have an idea." 

***

Kurama knew he was losing. His will was just not strong enough to combat the anger and hatred both of the others were feeling. He had to win; they had to see reason! He tried to pull his consciousness from one of Holly's memories... living through one more of Holly's memories might kill him. Her fate had been beyond cruel, even to Makai standards. He had to make this stop! 

It was then he felt something, in the haze of this sea of memories there was a tiny pull. HIEI! "No HIEI Don't!" He screamed and pushed what had to be Hiei out of the collection of minds. 

"Kurama!" Hiei's voice called, then he began screaming and the link was cut. 

'He cannot reach us,' Holly's thoughts echoed the despair of Kurama's mind. 

'Break the song Sirine, before it's too late!' Enma's mind was filled with panic. Memories of a god should never be shared with such lower beings. 

'You think I'M glad to be sharing my thoughts with a self-centered ass like you?' Holly's mind screamed in fury. 'For the mistake of one you banished us all! None of us fucking deserved what you have done to our race! You have made into monsters!' 

'You were monsters already!' 

'Stop it don't you see the mistakes you are both making?' Kurama tried to reason. His own Will began to flare again with the feeling of Hiei's mind. He had to help them both. Enma had suffered a blinding loss... Kurama could only imagine what it was like for him, to lose the one he loved because of a petty jealousy that he should never have let start. What if Yomi had killed Hiei because of him? Wouldn't Kurama's feeling echo that of Enma's? 

But just the same... such a blind hatred only made matters worse. 

'I'll KILL you ENMA!' Holly screamed suddenly as another memories began to surface from Kurama's mind. 

___________________________________________________________

AN: All these pieces sort of take place at the exact same time... I hope that didn't confuse anybody. Anyway thanks for the patience everyone had with me for getting these last few chapters out. 

And remember to review, just to give me and idea of how I'm doing ^_^ 


	20. The Evil Within:: Breaking

AN: Good graces, folks, I'm really really sorry about the wait on this one. I just ended up quitting my old job and starting a new one and the in between stage sucked up all my time. Again I'm sorry, if you all want to hurt me now I understand, but I will finish the story. I promise. We're very close... Oh and I'm taking a few liberties with the actual plot line of Yu Yu Hakusho and changing a few things, which should be pretty obvious. 

Disclaimer: Holly Summers and the race of Sirine are mine. Yu Yu Hakusho is not. 

Megumi was watching the Spirit World Sunset quietly, the last rays of light dancing in her red hair. She looked positively perfect Enma decided. Why had he even allowed the Sirine to be given to him as a second wife? He should have told Kami no then and there. But Murakami had such an appeal to him at first as well. Her voice, her huge silver eyes, the long gorgeous purple hair, and grace that none could match. It was a mistake that he had to correct... 

"What are you thinking about?" Enma asked. 

"I want to name him Koenma..." Megumi smiled brilliantly. 

Enma looked at his wife in confusion for a moment before what she said sank in. "You're-?" 

Megumi laughed sweetly, "Yes, and I want to name our son Koenma... what do you think?" 

Enma was naturally overwhelmed all of a sudden. "I-" 

"Come, let's talk this over with some tea." She grabbed his hand and tugged him down the hallway. Enma nodded to the guard as he passed. 

Kurama nodded to the guard as he passed by his cell for exactly the thirty fourth time that day. He couldn't take much more of this. "When are they going to get to our trial?" He thought out loud. 

"WE wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't betrayed me!" Hiei hissed from across the hall. 

"It wasn't anything personal, Hiei," Kurama tried to explain once again. "The Spirit World would have caught us eventually." 

Hiei just glared at him from the other cell, "No they wouldn't have and you know it, Kurama." 

Kurama sighed; nothing was going to get through to Hiei when he was like this. Although... his stubbornness WAS the first thing that had attracted him to Hiei. Most shrunk away in fear when Hiei glared at them, but that pain and stubborn streak that Kurama saw in the demon, especially right now, was exactly what he loved about him. "I'm sorry..." 

This only earned him a harder glare from the other. "I don-" 

"On your feet the both of you!" The guard suddenly appeared slamming his nightstick into the bars of Kurama's cell. "The boss is taking time outta his schedule to complete your trial." 

Kurama got up quietly, although the wards made it very hard to do much moving but it would have to do. In really no time at all the two of them were standing in front of a rather tall podium. The toddler-Koenma looked down on them with anger. Kurama prayed that Hiei wouldn't try to attack Koenma. 

An oni began reading off their offenses. 'Stupid Oni we already know all that...' 

Koenma sat silent a moment before speaking to them, "Kurama as you willingly turned yourself in AND had stolen your object in order to save a human, the Spirit World will grant you immediate Parole, you are required to aid Spirit Detective Yuusuke Urameshi in any task that I direct at you. As long as you do this you will be allowed also to remain in the Human World. Hiei-" 

Kurama shook his head as Koenma began to speak to Hiei, "That I cannot accept Koenma-sama. I wish to accept whatever punishment you place upon Hiei." 

Koenma stared at Kurama in shock, for a moment, "You want to stay in prison for eight thousand years?" 

"If that is to be Hiei's punishment then yes." 

Hiei stared at Kurama as if he had grown five heads, "Are you crazy as well as stupid?" 

"No," Kurama stated flatly and smiled at Hiei sadly. Even if it meant giving up his mother, Kurama had to stay near Hiei... Just as he had begun to use the mirror Kurama had suddenly come to the conclusion that he had somewhere in the middle of his lust for the fire demon had fallen completely in love. Besides he owed the fire demon for betraying him the way he had. 

All at once Kurama was jarred from his memory when he felt two new presences in the collection. 'HIEI! No don't! Please I said don't!' 

Enma screamed as well, 'Damn it son!' 

'Stay out of this all of you! It's not safe!' Holly continued to yell at them all. 

'Father please don't continue this fight! We must talk this over, all of us,' Koenma's voice spoke. 

'You don't understand this! You're just a child!' Enma bellowed. 

'I do understand, father. Why didn't you ever tell me I had a sister?' As Koenma's mind adjusted to the collection it became very apparent that Koenma had seen many of the memories that had just been shared. 'More importantly... a niece.' Warmth began to fill the collection as Koenma tried to show how much he welcomed the newly discovered family. 

Holly seemed shaken by the acceptance that Koenma expressed to her, 'You don't hate me?' 

Enma's anger flared once again at this, 'No Sirine is family of MINE!' 

'Who wants to be related to an ass like you?!' Holly's mind retorted all traces of warmth gone. 

Kurama sighed, 'Stop it already...' 

Hiei's and Koenma's presence wavered a little as the collection began to reject the addition, Kurama realized Hiei only had enough will to project Koenma into the mass of minds with the Jagan. He silently thanked Inari Hiei hadn't seen the memories he had been sharing. 

Kurama felt a sudden sinking feeling, knowing it came from Holly, he tried to pin point her presence and realized that somehow two more presences were added to the collection. 'Keiko!' 

'Please all of you this is madness!' Keiko began to scold all of them like tardy school boys. 'Not a single one of you has been listening to sense!' 

'Fool girl! Don't categorize me with these children! They know nothing!' Enma snorted. 

'Children? Do you even realize you sound more like a child right now then all of them put together? Besides you've seen what Holly has been through! Don't you think it's enough? Or is your nose so high in the air you can't see the cliff your about to walk off? Do you think Kurama has had it any easier then you? Yes your love was killed, murdered even. But at least you knew she loved you back!' Keiko began her tirade. 'And Holly! I love you dearly but damn what were you thinking? What happens to the Human world if you actually killed Enma?' 

Everyone shrank away into their own corners as Keiko really got going. This woman was damn scary! No wonder Yuusuke was afraid of her. 

'Don't think I've forgotten you Kurama!' Keiko turned her attention to him. 'First you had no right to get involved in this! You could have hurt yourself and for what?... Secondly you should be sharing these feelings of yours! You continue like this and I'll guarantee that you're going to break and it will not be pretty!' 

'You humans don't know your places!' Enma growled at the girl. 

'Neither do you gods! No your so high and mighty, mistakes are above you!' Keiko turned back to the god. 

Enma's Will wavered a moment yet held. Kurama began to worry as Holl'y Will was falling. It seemed that with the multiple people involved Holly was less and less willing to do anything dangerous, especially if it meant hurting her uncle... Uncle Koenma had a nice ring to it... wait that was Holly's mind... 

Kurama was finding it very difficult to tell the difference between his own mind and Holly's the longer this continued. Funny how she had never even thought about being related to Enma as well even though her grandmother had claimed she had gods blood in her... She hadn't even thought about the connection until she had seen Enma's memories... 

Keiko rather obviously had to force herself to calm down, a mental picture of Yukina flashed through the mass, 'Come, let's talk this over with some tea.' 

Without warning the mind merge dissipated and Kurama found himself falling to the floor landing rather painfully on a few of Holly's bells. His relief was short lived, as he looked for the others that had been involved. Hiei, Koenma and Enma all seemed fine if anything a little dazed. 

But Holly was not moving and she was lying in a pool of blood. 

AN: Another icky spot that I'm sure you all will flame me about ^_^ 

Oh well anyway I really wanted to make it apparent in this chapter that Keiko was the one who ended up reaching Enma, and Koenma had reached Holly… which was not what everyone expected was it? I liked it better this way because it makes all the characters grow more I think. Anyway… 

Please Review for me! I love all sorts of feedback. Don't care if you read this years from when I wrote it… review it anyway! 


	21. The Evil Within:: Goddess of Death

AN: Oops I guess I did make it seem like Holly was dead... Umm... Well she isn't exactly... well you'll see... Ok so it looks like everyone was ok with what I did ^_^ When I write Keiko she really comes out kind of bitchy, but I like that about her. She doesn't take anything from anybody! 

Disclaimer: Holly Summers is mine as is the race of Sirine, if someone wants to use either please let me know and give me credit! Yu Yu Hakusho is defiantly not mine... Hiei and Kurama would be an official couple if it did! 

________________________________________________________________ 

Kurama felt sick as he watched the pool of blood grow from around Holly's body. "Holly! Oh Please Inari NO!" 

Enma was the first to reach the Sirine's side. He pulled the small creature into his arms and began to glow with healing power. "You can't die granddaughter... not now... not now that we're a family again." 

Kurama began to cry for Enma and Holly, the realization of what Megumi would have wanted had finally broken the mind merge. Yet the breaking had hurt Holly somehow... 

"It was a very dangerous spell that she had cast... everyone tampering with it must have broken her mind," Hiei whispered to Kurama. "What can we do?" 

Kurama looked at Hiei quietly for a moment before going over to where Holly now lay. Her body was whole... Wait no... No it wasn't. "Her Bells! Get them all bring them here!" 

Everyone began to scramble to try and collect them all, after the breaking of the collection the Bells had scattered about the chamber. Shortly Keiko and Ken showed up and began to join the search for all of Holly's Bells. 

"This is all of them," Yuusuke brought the last one. "How is this going to help?... Is she even alive?" 

"Just barely," Enma stated. 

"Ok," Kurama sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright... come on Holly take them back." 

An eternity seemed to pass before the bells closest to Holly began to melt and seep back into the Sirine's body. Kurama's forehead beaded in sweat with the amount of concentration he was exerting. Holly's spirit was fading quickly but he was determined to not allow her to die. Not after all she had fought to win... her freedom... a chance to know true freedom. 

Everyone was holding their breaths fearing what might happen if they made any noise. All of the Bells had been taken back into the Sirine except the last Original Fifteen. Still there was no sign of life from Holly. "Holly! Damn it you fought this hard only to die? Damn you! What happened to that Sirine Pride? Damn you!" Kurama hadn't meant to grasp Holly's shoulders yet at some point he had, he began to shack them in a vain attempt to wake her. "Damn You!" His tears felt so heavy on his face, the weight of them bringing his face down toward the ground. "Damn you!" He whispered once more, as his forehead touched the Sirine's. 

As he did so however his eyes snapped back open. Heat suddenly filled his body, he felt like he was burning melting all too quickly into the floor of the room. A thought hit his mind before he fell unconscious, 'As one bound to the Sirine I die with her.' 

*** 

Hiei watched in morbid fascination as The Bells melted into the Sirine's body. He vaguely understood what Kurama was trying to do. Kurama had gained a certain level of control on the Sirine just as the Sirine had gain control of him. By returning the Bells to Holly she should be whole enough to repair the damage that was done to her from the spell. Hiei was filled with doubt however. Holly was in very bad shape and Kurama was running out of energy fast. 

Kurama began swearing at Holly, which was not a good sign from the fox. He was about to reach out to the fox and pull him way when Kurama sort of fell forward in despair. Hiei felt his stomach sink to his feet. Was it was Holly that Kurama loved?... 

His hand clenched hard enough to draw blood, Hiei stepped away from the pair. Yuusuke and everyone else were so concentrated on Holly that they didn't notice Hiei had tears building in his eyes. 'No! I will not allow this! I am not weak!' 

There was a gasp from the group and as Hiei looked back at Kurama, and gasped as well. The fox had fallen unconscious as well, and blood was pouring from wounds opening up all over his body. 

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled. He rushed to the fox's side and pulled his body away from the Sirine's. "What?..." 

Enma had come just as quickly to Kurama's side, "He's still bound to the Sirine..." 

"What!?" Hiei snarled. "She is not taking him with her! He doesn't belong to her!" 

Enma raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh?" 

"No, he doesn't!" Hiei snapped. "Do something you stupid god! You have got to stop this from happening!" 

"Hiei, please..." Koenma tried to calm the demon. 

Hiei glared at him as well, "I said stop this!" 

"How would you propose we do that?" Enma asked him calmly. "We are gods of death... not just that, we only have control over humans." 

Hiei glanced at the rest of the group, Keiko and Botan were in hysterics, Yuusuke was attempting to comfort them, as was Ken, and Kuwabara was just standing there white as a sheet. Ok so Hiei couldn't count on any help from them either... he had to do this himself, again. Growling he ripped the new ward off his Jagan. 

"Hiei no!" Koenma tried to stop the fire demon but it was too late. 

Everything was dark inside the minds of Holly and Kurama. 

'This is The Void,' Holly's voice spoke calmly to him. 'Nothing returns from The Void.' 

'I'm not leavening Kurama to die with you!' 

'Is that was you think?' Holly asked him. Hiei decided he really hated that amused tone she always seemed to use. 'Kurama is bound to me and in order to save him you would have to break that bond.' 

'How?' Hiei snapped. 'How do I break it?' 

'I'm afraid you're much much too late for that,' Holly sighed. 

'You lie! Kurama won't die like this! He... He's too strong to die like th-' Hiei cut his thought short as he realized everything he thought was being heard by the Sirine. 

'It hurts knowing that someone you ultimately trusted could lose so easily, doesn't it?' Holly asked. 

'No! That's not it! I-I-' 

'Your uncertainty is exactly why I took Kurama away from you,' Holly stated abruptly. 'He deserves peace.' 

'Took him away?' Hiei had to process that for a moment. 'You killed him on purpose!' 

'Yes.' 

Shock and despair ran through Hiei. She had said it was his uncertainty... what did she know? 

'I know everything, Hiei,' Holly laughed. 'The Bells can read people's emotions from the energy that it picks up from them. They can then tell me what those feelings are. I know you are in love with Kurama.' 

'I am not!' Hiei refused. But then it clicked... Pictures of the fox ran through his head in mere seconds yet a life time of memories. And in every moment the kitsune... 

'So quick to refuse,' the Sirine began speaking again. 'You think you can hide feelings behind such rash actions. By growling and snarling and pretending to be such a hard-nosed badass. But you can't hide from a Sirine... Our craft is the heart and emotions. Songs, be they human or demon all convey the emotions of the writer, and every creature has a song written on their heart... do you care to hear yours?... or perhaps you would like to hear Kurama's?' 

Hiei was afraid, truly afraid. 'Stop it! Just let Kurama go...' 

Silence filled Hiei's mind for countless moments. 

'No.' 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

AN: I'm probably going to get death threats now... ~sweatdrop~ This part I will explain fully... Holly is very complex but basically the best way to explain this part is when she sees a problem she doesn't waste time trying to fix it... which means her methods are rather harsh because she doesn't think them through in great detail. But please rest assured that I'm not going to kill anyone... yet anyway. 

Please review! I don't care when you read it (even years from now) just review! 


	22. The Evil Within:: Truth Is In The Eye of...

AN: ^_^;; I really did get a death threat! ~sparkle~ How cool! ~giggling uncontrollably~ Ok anyway I already stated before but I think I need to make it clear once again... I hate Mary-Sues! Holly will not end up with Kurama... besides if I was going to do a Mary-Sue (which I would NEVER do) she would end up with the sexy Hiei! So okies that said... I really love the way these chapters are working out, it's even better then I thought! The line that Hiei is remembering in this chapter, by the way, is from chapter 18. 

Disclaimer: The race of Sirine and more importantly Holly Summers (Harultoryo) is mine. Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

'Stop it! Just let Kurama go...' 

Holly let silence fill the space around them. She was going to make Hiei understand. 

'No.' 

'What do you mean 'no'?!' Hiei screamed at the Sirine. 'You can't have him! Give him back!' 

'Hiei,' Holly's voice took a warm tone as if speaking to a child. 'He doesn't want to go back.' 

'Wha- Why?' Hiei was fighting with his growing pain. 'Kurama has to come back and live... He just has to! What possible reasons could there be for him wanting to die? I had this conversation with the fox once before -'When you love someone Hiei, you'll understand that no matter how irrational you will always give whatever you can for their happiness'- could he wish to die for the Sirine?' 

Holly had to laugh, 'No... Kurama and I have reached a mutual understanding of each other, Hiei, but nothing romantic.' 

The relief that filled the Void made Holly smile. The fire demon truly didn't understand his own feelings much less the kitsune's. 'Go back to the living Hiei. Leave Kurama in peace...' 

'I can't! I can't let Kurama die!' Hiei growled. There was a phrase echoing in Hiei's mind, 'When you love someone Hiei, you'll understand that no matter how irrational you will always give whatever you can for their happiness'... When I love someone... 'Sirine, take me instead... let Kurama live! He is happy living in the Ningenki with his mother...' 

'But he'd be sad then that you died, Hiei,' Holly refused. 

'Then erase me from his mind! Erase me! All I cause is pain... if I was gone then he'd have peace, his mother wouldn't have gotten sick... he wouldn't have gotten in trouble with the Spirit World... he wouldn't have gone to the Tournament and almost gotten killed by Karasu... he wouldn't have been bound to you...' Hiei's despair was filling the Void; Holly had a distinct feeling of drowning in the sorrow. 'It's all my fault! Please let him live, kill me instead...' 

'Why would you want to die in his stead?' Holly asked quietly. 

'Because...' Hiei couldn't even complete the thought in his own mind. 'Why do I feel like I have to repay him? Don't I live for myself?' 'When you love someone Hiei, you'll understand that no matter how irrational you will always give whatever you can for their happiness'... 

'Do you want to ask him to trade places with you?' 

'NO!' Hiei yelled at the Sirine as she turned from him. 'No, please Kurama has become far too soft as a human... he'll refuse.' 

'Too soft? How do you mean, Hiei?' 

'He has become kind and... Not like any other demon I've ever known,' Hiei replied quickly. Sudden warmth filled the space and Hiei's stomach suddenly fell into his feet. Kurama... Kurama was there! Kurama heard what he had said! And more importantly the feeling behind the words... 'Does he understand them better then I do? What is this warmth?' 

The warmth was immediately masked and Kurama's presence seemed to shrink back. 

Holly laughed bitterly, 'Even now neither of you understand! Why should I not take Kurama with me Hiei if you can't comprehend the feelings you both have? Why should I allow you to hurt my friend?' 

'Hurt him?' Hiei screamed. 'What about you?! You're ki-' 

'Hiei! I choose to be with Holly,' Kurama interrupted. 'I can finally sleep.' 

'NO!' The feelings that flooded Hiei confused him but he just couldn't let this happen... anything but that! 'Please you can't leave... don't leave...' -'no matter how irrational'- 

'I'm tired...' 

'I don't care!' Hiei screamed to drown out the words he couldn't listen to. 'You have to come back! Please Holly! Don't listen to him take me instead and let Kurama live!' 

'Hiei!... Why? You'd give your life for mine?' 

'Y-yes,' Hiei murmured. 'I'd do anything for your happiness.' -'When you love someone'- 

Holly could feel both minds click in realization as to what Hiei's feelings truly meant. 

Both demons fell into silence for several moments, their minds desperately trying to process what had just happened. 

'I'm dieing, Holly?' Kurama's heart echoed with sorrow. Love found and love lost just as quickly. 

Holly couldn't help but laugh. 'I never said we were dieing. All I said is that I took Kurama with me, our bodies are healing from the damage done to them.' 

'You said that I was too late to break Kurama's bound! That you killed him on purpose!' Hiei growled at the Sirine, his fury at her was very apparent. 

'I already broke the bound after I caused Kurama to fall unconscious with me, otherwise he would have died if I broke the bound while he was awake,' Holly calmly explained as she gently unlinked their minds. 

"Sirine I'm going to kill you and make sure you stay dead!" Hiei snarled in a new found fury while drawing his sword. 

Keiko was already in his way when Holly opened her eyes, "Holly! I thought you were dead for sure!" 

Yuusuke and Kuwabara were looking at Kurama wide eyed as he sat up. "Dude, you gotta teach me the trick you used to live through that!" Yuusuke patted Kurama on the back gently. 

"I'm not entirely sure what it is I lived through," Kurama winced from the movement. 

Holly gave him a rueful smirk; it was obvious both were in much pain but not in any fatal danger. 

"Man! I swear all or your blood poured out of your body and then parts of it went into Holly!" Kuwabara tried to explain. 

"Just the pieces of the Bell that was inside Kurama" she smiled more broadly. "The bound is broken. You are now released from your Nightmare, Youko Kurama." 

Hiei was still glaring at the Sirine ready to slice her into bits at any moment. 

"My granddaughter is very complicated it would seem," Enma laughed deeply. 

"You can put the sword away, Hiei," Yuusuke whispered aside to Hiei. "Your masculine image is already well protected." 

"After I kill the Sirine I'm going to kill you Urameshi!" 

"Damn!" Yuusuke pouted. "And I used to be on the top of Hiei's "To Kill List"." 

Holly yawned loudly enough to interrupt the rest of the conversations that had broken out among the group. "I've had a rather long day how about everyone else?" She blinked comically at them before falling immediately asleep. 

"I agree," Kurama nodded once before also just falling asleep where he sat on the cold tiles. 

The rest of the party looked confused at each other before shrugging in unison. 

"I guess we should take them to Genki's," Keiko mentioned. 

"We could do that," Botan nodded excitedly. "I love sleepovers!" 

The men all rolled their eyes at the girls. "I'll be glad to get back to my wife," Ken mentioned. 

"I'll need to speak with you first, Ken," Enma demanded, traces of his old self showing. 

Ken nodded and looked at the others in an obvious dismissal. 

Yuusuke shook his hand before going to pick up the Sirine. "We'll be in touch, Ken Shields." 

"Indeed!" 

Kuwabara picked up Kurama and the team happily left Enma, Ken and Koenma behind. 

"Botan?" Keiko whispered to the other girl. "If Kurama has been unbound from Holly, how long do you think his hair will stay pink?" 

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

AN: Oh this is far from over! I tend to make things very hard for Hiei and Kurama ^_^ I'm so evil ~cackling~ 

Please review! I'll love you forever and ever! 


	23. Just a Note from the Author

Ok I thought I was going to continue this a long time ago and still havn't and for that I'm very very sorry! I am going to continue this in fact am going to upload the next chapter as soon as I'm done proof reading it but it's going to go under a new story. "The Evil Without" Look forward too it! 


End file.
